Destined
by TrunksxPanLoverDBGT4love
Summary: In this story Pan is Chi-Chi and Goku's daughter instead of Gohan and Videl's, (Place: very end of DBZ) What'll happen when Pan begins to grow older and she's already formed a bond that only mated couples can have? Goku doesn't approve, a mysterious boy tries to claim Pan as his, but who is this boy? Who are his parents? And how does he know about Saiyans? (My First FanFic!)
1. Chapter 1

Destined

In this story Pan is Chi-Chi and Goku's daughter instead of Gohan and Videl's (My favorite author came up with the idea of making Pan Goku and Chi-Chi's so I asked if I could too, she approved) This story takes place at the very end of DBZ (Awesome right?!) I'm not so awesome with summaries so give it a shot and read it? REMEMBER TO REVIEW! :3 (P.s…No Marron…Sorry…)

Pan: 8

Trunks: 10

Goten: 9 (In a half…Hahaha)

Bra: 8

Chapter One: Resembling Your Heritage

Trunks walked up to the Son's door with a smile on his face. "Hello? Anyone home?" Suddenly a hanger hit him on the head. "Ow! What the...Chi-Chi?" He picked up the hanger and looked at the woman who was drying laundry. "Oh, it's just you Trunks, sorry about the hanger." He hovered just a bit so he could hand Chi-Chi her hanger back. "It's alright, you wouldn't happen to have seen Goten would you?" Chi-Chi stopped what she was doing and thought for a minute. "He's in the fields training with Goku, there's a world tournament coming up you know? Are you going to enter? Goku's making Goten enter and my poor little Panny too." "Pan too? She's only eight." Trunks said not knowing why Goku would make Pan enter as well. "Now Trunks, you and Goten are both only two years older than Pan, I don't like the idea of my baby girl entering a fight but I have faith in her." Trunks shrugged. "Well is Pan home?" "You know Pan, always looking for adventure…I haven't seen her lately but you can check in her room if you'd like." Trunks opened the front door quietly trying to sense Pan Ki, it was low but he knew she was home. He walked up the stairs and saw that Pan's room door was slightly a jar. He walked into the room only to see Pan on her bed looking up at the celling. "What are you doing Panna?" He asked joining her on her bed. "Nothing really, just thinking." "About?" Pan turned over on her side to face Trunks. "Our past…Our heritage…Like…Have you ever wondered what your grandfather was like?" Trunks looked at her. "Now that you mention it…I kind of do wonder…" They laid there for about five minutes before Pan spoke again. "I think it's time for me to train, want to come?" She asked jumping up from the bed. Trunks nodded in response and started to mess around her room while she got dressed. He stumbled upon a picture of the two of them from when they were five and seven. It was a picture of Trunks helping her fly

***FlashBack***

**Pan stomped her feet around her room pouting. "Ugh! I want to fly!" She screamed crying. Trunks busted into her room, they were all outside together flying around before Pan stormed off into her room. "Panna?" Trunks called looking for the five year old girl. She hid under her bed whimpering not wanting Trunks to see her. He heard the small whimpers and kneeled down to see her with her head in her hands. "Panna please speak to me." "I-I don't want to! I want to fly like everyone else." She said softly. Trunks sighed. "Panna if I teach you how to fly will you please come out?" Pan shot out from under her bed and jumped up in down. "Really Trunks?! Will you really teach me?" Young Pan said jumping up and down. Trunks sighed again, the reason why no one wanted to teach her is because no one wanted her to get hurt…She was only five. Every time he tried to explain that she was only five she would comment back, "Your seven." And he would just respond. "I'm a boy, it's different because I mature faster." Pan looked at the lost look in Trunks' eyes. "Trunks?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Pan. "H-Huh? Oh, yes Panna I promise." He took her hands and led her outside the house. "Goten! You idiot!" Bra said smacking Goten over the head. Gohan took Goten by the hand and took him over to a tree to tell him why what he did was wrong. Bra was red in the face, "Bra? What's wrong?" Trunks asked his little sister. "Goten pulled up my skirt…Like a per...Per…Per." Bra tried to think of the word. "What momma calls master Roshi!" "A pervert?" "Yeah!" She exclaimed. Gohan was draggin Goten back over by the ear. "Apologize Goten." He said acting like a father. "I'm sorry Bra." He said while hanging his head down. Bra just nodded. "It's okay." They continued to play around the backyard until Pan yanked on Trunks' shirt. "Trunks! When are you going to teach me?" She whispered. Trunks looked to see if anyone was paying any attention to them, luckily they weren't. Gohan was too busy with Videl and Goten and Bra were arguing. He took her by her hand and ran with her further into the open backyard. "Okay Panna…You have to find the energy that is inside of your center…Once you do…Bring it out." He said demonstrating, a small yellow ball of energy formed in his hands. Pan scooted closer to look at the light. "Trunks…It's so…Beautiful." She said fascinated by the light. He dimmed it down so he could see if Pan could do the same. "Can you do it too Panna?" Pan nodded and leaned back. She closed her eyes and focused on her center. Her hands began to glow and a small ball of light formed in her hands. "Pan-chan! You're doing it!" He said excited, Pan then pushed the energy underneath her to make herself float. "T-Trunks? Am I doing it?" She asked not being able to tell she was off the ground. Trunks didn't say a word, he just walked closer to pan and held her hands. "Yes Panna…Yes you are." Pan opened her eyes and saw Trunks holding her hands. SNAP! The sudden sound of a snap made Pan loose her balance, Trunks caught her though. "Momma?!" Chi-Chi smiled at the two. "Oh Pan! You learned how to fly!" She said smiling at the two children.**

***End Of Flashback***

"Trunks?" She called, Trunks turned to see her in black spandex shorts for training, a green tank top, black sneakers, and a red bandana. "How do I look?" She asked. Trunks smiled. "Good, let's go out to the training field with your dad and brother." They ran downstairs and grabbed two bottles of water. "Momma we're off to go train with Papa and Goten!" Pan shouted before blasting off into the sky. Trunks bent his knees ready to take off after her but Chi-Chi stopped him. "Trunks! Wait! " She looked down at the lavender haired boy. "Take care of Pan would you?" Trunks smiled. "Always and forever." Chi-Chi trusted the boy a lot more than he understands and from day one she knew Pan and Trunks had some sort of connection and she believed they were destined for each other. Pan landed in the field looking at Goku, Goten, Vegeta, and Bulma. "Five years Goku!" She could hear Bulma shout. Trunks flew down right beside Pan before walking to the group of people. Vegeta was the first to look at Pan's attire. "Bardock." Pan looked confused. "Huh?" Vegeta continued to look at the young girl. "Vegeta?" She asked not knowing what he meant by 'Bardock'. Vegeta came out of his trance and looked at the young saiyan girl once more. "Kakarot…Does Pan look familiar to you?" Goku dropped Goten before looking at his young daughter. "Yeah, she looks like Chi-Chi." He said smiling. Vegeta face palmed. "No you idiot, does she not look like your father to you?" He asked looking at Pan. Pan stood perfectly still wondering what the men were talking about. Goku's eyes widened when he noticed. "She does look like my father…The outfit and everything resembles a female version of him." Pan raised an eyebrow in question. "Am I the only one lost here? Who's Papa's father?" Goku looked at Pan. "Pan I think we need to have a talk about your saiyan heritage." Goku lead Pan over by a tree as the rest followed. "Pan…Your half saiyan like your brothers…But your grandfather was a full saiyan. He had visions…He got the ability for it by taking a crew of the low class warriors such as himself to a planet that not even the elite saiyans would take on. When he and his crew conquered the planet, one of the native sent your grandfather into a shock and messed with his brain cells to make him able to see visions of the future. Once he saw the vision of Frieza coming to destroy the saiyan race, he tried to take action but no one believed him, when he tried to take on Frieza by himself, he failed and died. But he went out a brave warrior, Vegeta and I had already been sent out to another planet which is how I ended up on Earth, I fell into a ditch and lost all my memory of being a destructive person, that's when your grandpa Gohan came and found me and raised me as his own, which is also how I came up with Gohan's name." Once Goku had finished talking everyone gazed at him "What?" He asked with a goofy smile. "I've NEVER seen you so serious in my life." Said Goten before laughing with Trunks. "Thanks for the enlightenment Papa, but I need to train." Pan said jumping up. "Train?" Bulma asked looking at the eight year old Pan. "You guys don't you think Pan is a little too young." Pan turned her head so sharp her hair didn't make it with the rest of her until a few seconds later. "I hate when you guys treat me like this! I'm not too young and just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't do things!" Pan said before taking off to the air. Trunks turned to his mother. "What's wrong with you?! Why would you treat _my _Pan like that?!" He said taking off into the sky after her. "His Pan?" Bulma asked looking at her son grow more distant. Vegeta smirked. "He's found his mate." Trunks sped up and chased after Pan. "Pan! Pan wait! It's me!" Pan stopped in midair and turned to see Trunks. "Pan I'm so sorry about my mother…" Pan felt the tears roll down he cheeks. "Trunks I'm a saiyan…Fighting is in my blood but people don't seem to see that in me as much as they see it in the rest of the fighters who are male. Does being female really have anything to do with fighting?" "No Panna, being female has nothing to do with fighting." "Then why do people act like it does? Why did you use to?" Trunks felt a nerve being struck. "Panna you know I never thought that. I just didn't want to see you getting hurt." He said feeling a bit hurt. Pan smiled. "I love that you care Trunks…But I have a passion to fight…It was my birth right." Pan said before hugging Trunks. "You always look out for me." Trunks felt a sensational shock go through his body at just the touch of the girl. "I…Love you…Pan." Trunks said. "I love you too Trunks." Pan said as it rolled off her tongue with ease. "Forever and always Trunks/Pan…Forever and always." They said at the same time since that seemed to be their quote. **(Q/A: The Trunks/Pan was them saying like "Forever and always Trunks…Forever and always." "Forever and always Pan…Forever and always." But at the same time…So…Yeah.)**

**I hoped you all liked the first chapter! It's my first story so please, don't be harsh. I'll put up the next chapter sometime tonight! Yes I try to update as fast as I can **** But thanks for reading! Oh and please REVIEW! 3 3 *KISSES!* **


	2. Chapter 2

Destined

**KaitAstrophe95: Oh thank you sooo much! It means a lot to me that you think that! And I liked your idea of the name 'Panna' I hope it's okay that I used it, haha.**

**Chimera prime: Thank you!**

Chapter Two: She's Mine

Trunks began to fly with Pan as the cool breeze grazed their faces. Trunks looked to his left to see that Pan was drifting off to sleep. "Uh, Panna do you want me to carry you home?" Pan opened her eyes just a bit to see him. "N-No…I'm alright-" Before she could finish her sentence, her Ki dropped like a rock as she hurdled towards the ground. "Panna!" He shouted speeding up to catch her. "Oh please Pan don't fall!" He reached his arms out more. "Almost…There." Just as he was about to grab her hands…She was gone. "Huh? Pan?" He called looking around. "Is this yours?" Asked a boy with Pan in his arms. Trunks' rage began to spike, how dare he act like _his _Pan was just some object. "She's a-" "Saiyan?" "How do you know about-" "Sayians?" Trunks began to shake with anger. "I don't like being cut off so you better stop." The boy began to play with Pan's hair and stroking her face. "This beauty will be mine Trunks Briefs." Trunks' eyes began to spark from crystal blue to teal. "Panna is _mine_ she always was mine and she will be mine forever." Trunks said as his eyes kept flickering. "Now, now Trunks, are you turning super on me now?" Trunks was in shock, how did this kid no so much about saiyans…He couldn't possibly…No, it's not possible. "How do you know so much about us?" Trunks asked as his eyes remained…Teal, but his hair was still lavender…He was in the middle of a transformation but he didn't go all the way. "You'll find out in due time. But for now…Keep my future mate safe will you?" He asked throwing Pan on the ground. Trunks growled. "Now you asked for it!" He stayed with his eyes teal and his hair lavender as he attacked the boy. He threw various punches and kicks at his head before stepping back and forming a finish buster. "Finish buster!" He yelled throwing that attack at the boy. "This isn't the last you'll hear of me Trunks Briefs! I'll be back!" He said before the attack overwhelmed him. Trunks ran over to where the boy threw Pan. "Pan?" He asked, she was unresponsive. He turned to see if she had any cuts or bruises, she had one above her eyebrow as blood began to flow from it, the Z-fighters landed where they were. "Trunks, what happened?" Gohan asked looking at his little sister, Trunks didn't respond, he was too into Pan and her state to hear anyone. "Son, what happened to the girl?" Vegeta asked trying. Trunks looked up to see the whole son family, brief family, and the rest of the Z fighters. "Some boy…Caught Pan." "Caught her? She fell?" Chi-Chi asked. "We were flying home and I asked if she wanted me to carry her home because she was dozing off, she was trying to tell me no but in the middle of her sentence, she fell. I tried to catch her but before I had her, someone else grabbed her. He talked about her like she was just some object…And he knew about…Saiyans…He kept going on and on about how Pan would be his future mate and not…_Mine_." Once Trunks said mine, his teeth began to bare and get sharper. "I didn't like him…I want him dead." Trunks said looking at Pan's neck. "Where did he go Trunks?" Goten asked being protective over his sister, he wanted the boy dead too. "I…I think I killed him…But he said he'd be back before my finish buster overcame him...And he told me to keep his future mate safe." "Then we'll see him again soon." Goku said looking at his daughter, the thought of another boy trying to calm his daughter before she even had a choice got his pumped. Trunks bent his knees and looked at the sky. "I'm taking Pan home." Trunks said before shooting off into the sky. Everyone looked at Vegeta. "Well?" "Well what Kakarot?" He scoffed. "What's got him so mad?" Goku asked. Vegeta looked at him dully. "You're a true idiot, if someone tried to claim your mate and said that she would be there and treated her like dirt, wouldn't you be mad?" "Of course!" Goku said grabbing Chi-Chi by the waist protectively. "Aw, Go-" "Who else would cook my dinner?!" "Goku!" Chi-Chi said pushing herself off of Goku. "Aw Chi!" He said trying to hold her again. "Goku you have five seconds to get away from me before I rip your head off!" She snapped, Goku backed away with his hands up in defense. "Hahaha, she has you whipped." Vegeta said smirking.

*****At the Son's House*****

Trunks flew into Pan's window and laid her down on the bed gently. He kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek. "Hmm?" Pan moaned before opening her eyes. "Panna?" He asked hoping he wasn't imagining. "Mhm, hi Trunks." She said smiling. "Where is everyone?" "They're coming home soon." Trunks decided not to tell her about the incident that happened with the mysterious boy. "Want to play a video game or something?" Pan asked looking at the lavender haired boy. "Sure, but just for a bit because we have that tournament tomorrow." Pan smiled and jumped up into Trunks' arms. He was startled but he caught her. "Carry me?" "Of course." He said smiling at the beauty in his arms. He walked down stairs with her in his arms until- "Trunks you missed a ste-" They both went hurdling down the stairs at a fast pace. "Ow…Oh geez…Pan are you alright?" He turned to see Pan laughing her ass off. "Hahaha! Of course I'm alright that was fun!" Trunks always loved to see her happy, and he'd do anything just to see her smile. "Glad you enjoyed that." He said getting up holding his tail. "What happened?" "I think I fell on my tail." He said holding the brown tail behind him." Pan smiled and began to stroke his tail. Trunks purred at the motion and closed his eyes. "Trunks…" Pan said looking at the young saiyan male. "Hmm?" "Still want to play that game?" Trunks' eyes shot up. "Bring it on Son." Pan smiled as they both raced to the couch. "Survivor?" "You know it." Survivor was a game that Goten had kind of introduced Pan to.

*****FlashBack*****

"**You ain't got nothing on this right here Briefs, nada, nothing, zil-" "Aha! What's up now Son?!" Trunks said smirking at the T.V screen "Player PrinceTrunksBriefs has beat MacDaddyGotenSon." Trunks had always told Goten that his name sounded stupid and made him sound like a pimp while Goten told Trunks his username sounded arrogant and self-centered. Pan soon came into the doors with shorts and a tank top, she slid off her shoes and jumped on the couch next to Trunks. "Hey boys." She said smiling. "Hey sis." "Hey Panna." "Guessing Trunks won again considering you suck at this game Goten." Goten got up and threw a pillow at his sister, she of course threw a ki blast at it. "Pan!" Chi-Chi called looking at her daughter. "That's the seventh pillow today Pan!" Her high pitched screams were torture to the saiyans ears. "Ow, Mom stop shouting please." Goten said holding his ears like everyone else. "Chi-Chi!" Goku called from upstairs. "I'm coming Goku!" Chi-Chi ran up the stairs and into the room where Goku was. "So Pan, I suck at this game do I?" Goten said smirking. "Of course you do idiot, give me the controller Trunks." Trunks smiled and gave her the controller with ease. "If I can beat you in this game Goten, you have to allow me to play it anytime I want." Pan said with a lot of confidence, even though she's never actually played, she's watched them play long enough to know what to do. The game went on for about a few minutes before Pan had won. "Ha! Beat you, now you have to let me play whenever!" Pan said gloating around the room.**

*****End Of FlashBack*****

Pan and Trunks played the game for a few hours before dozing off onto the couch. "Night Trunks…I love you." "Love you too Pan…Night." They laid there sound asleep. "Hey gu-" "Goku! Sh! They're sleeping." Everyone had come back to the Son's house to talk about the tournament tomorrow. "How cute, Goku can you take them to bed?" Chi-Chi said. Goku nodded and reached for the kids. "Wait!" Chi-Chi grabbed her camera and snapped the picture. They had controllers in their hands and Pan was laying on Trunks' chest while he had one arm around her waist in protection. Goku looked at Chi-Chi to see if it was okay to take them now, she nodded. Goku reached again but this time, was stopped by a force field that covered them both every time he tried to grab them. "Huh? Guys come look." Everyone came over to see the two sleeping. "What is it Goku?" Krillen asked. "Well…Every time I try to reach for them…Trunks seems to put up a force field, is he awake?" Vegeta looked amused. "No he's sleep still, but this is something that a fully bonded couple can do. When they are sleep or don't want to be bothered, they can combined their energy to give off a force that keeps anyone from touching them." "Fully bonded? Vegeta they're children, isn't a bond something only adults can do?" Yamcha asked looking at the kids. "Don't you dare question a Saiyan way of life you weakling." He said glaring. "But all ages can have a bond…But one being this strong isn't something normal, a bond this strong comes from a fully bonded and usually mated couple." Vegeta tried to reach for them but failed. "Basically they're blocking us away from them because in their minds…Their alone." Vegeta said looking at the two. Goku had a father like scowl on his face. "What's wrong Goku?" Bulma asked. "I don't like the fact of my daughter being bonded so strong already…What will happen when they're older?" Vegeta took advantage of this moment of Goku actually trying to be a father. "He'll claim her as his by the night and leave bite marks in her neck as he begins to-" "Vegeta!" Goku shouted about to throw up. "I don't want to think about my child having…_the magical event that only adults should know about_ with your son!" "What's wrong with my son Kakarot?" Vegeta asked taking offense to that comment about his off spring. "Nothing but it just…What if I said that about Bra and some guy!" Vegeta's ki rose. "If anyone comes near my daughter I'm going to neuter them!" Vegeta said looking displeased and furious as ever. Everyone backed away from the enraged prince. "Daddy." Bra said tugging on Vegeta's shirt. "Yes Bra?" "What's _he magical event that only adults should know about _that uncle Goku was talking about?" "Ah! He's not your uncle! And…You shouldn't hear about that until your…fifty six!" Bra shrugged and walked back to the kitchen where he mother was and sat on her lap. Everyone continued to talk until. "Trunks!" Pan shouted jumping off the couch from her slumber. "You did it not me!" Trunks said blushing. "Uh…If I'm not mistaking weren't you two sleeping? How could he possibly do anything?" Krillen asked looking at the two. "Trunks and I were in each other dreams like always…Duh." Pan said as if it was normal. "What?" Everyone asked. "Panna and I have been able to go into each other's dreams and make things happen as if it was reality…Can't you all do that?" Trunks asked wondering why everyone was so surprised. "Uh, actually no Trunks, we can't." Goku said before pulling Vegeta over to talk to him. "Vegeta I thought only mates with bonds like we do with our wives can do that, they're only kids Vegeta, how can their bond be this strong and they're not even mated?" Vegeta shrugged. "I don't know but we'll find out soon." Vegeta said before walking with Goku back into the living room to see the two kids arguing.

**Wooohooo! Second Chapter up! I know it's a bit short but hey! It's10:21pm over here and I got school tomorrow! Haha**

**Trunks: Hey! Quiet down! I'm trying to sleep here!**

**Me: Clamp it boxer boy!**

**Kaitlyn (****KaitAstrophe95) : Now Trunks, you know that wasn't nice to tell her to quiet down!**

**Pan: Yeah! You never tell a female to quiet down or calm down**

**All of us girls: Amen!**

**Goten: I bought pizzas!**

**All of us girls: SHUT UP GOTEN!**

**Goten: Eeep! *Runs to room with pizzas***

**Me: Oh hell naw! Get over here with those pizzas Goten Son!**

**Remember to review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Important Announcement (Not a chapter!)

Destined (BREAK!)

**Look, before I begin, my favorite author was telling me yesterday about how people are leaving her hate mail! For all of you who are doing that and I don't mean just to her, quit it. If you don't like an author's story just say nothing or simply suggest some changes. We all came here to express our writing not to get hate mail, now I understand not everyone is going to be a die hard Pan and Trunks fan, but that's how we are so stop being rude and grow up!**

**(For KaitAstrophe95) Keep your head up and don't let them get to you!**

**To let everyone know I will be updating my story soon, I was going to tonight but I got really tired, so the next 3 chapters will be up by tomorrow, and yes I said 3! Hahaha, it's my treat to all the readers **


	4. Chapter 3

Destined

**Hello loves! Just for you I'm kicking my booty to make 3 chapters for you tonight! **

**Msanimegeek: Aw! Thanks! I appreciate it a lot **

**Kaitlyn: Woop woop! Keep your head up hun!**

**Guest: Thanks! I'll update 3 or 2 chapters a night from now on!**

**Awesomegirl: Hahaha yeah **

Chapter 3: Tournament (Part 1)

Pan awoke in her bed looking out the window. She suddenly jumped at the sound of a crash from downstairs. "Momma? Papa?" She asked looking around the stair case corner. "Oh Hi Pan, we're having breakfast outside with everyone, go put on some clothes and join us." Chi-Chi grabbed five plates of pancakes and took them outside. Pan ran upstairs as fast as she could and put on orange GI shorts, an orange GI top, a blue top underneath, a blue belt, and some gravity boots. She tied her hair into a long pony tail. "Panna!" Trunks called walking into her room. "Trunks! Oh Kami, you're lucky I wasn't changing!" She said watching him blush. "Uh…Marron's here…" He said making a disgusted face, Marron has liked him ever since he was about five and he didn't like that...Neither did Pan. "Seriously?" She said fixing her ponytail. "Yeah, but her parents are here so we have to be nice Panna." He said waiting for her to finish. "Let's go, I'm starving." She said taking him by the wrist and dragging him downstairs to the backyard to find all their friends eating. "Hi Pan!" Everyone exclaimed. She waved with a sweet smile then her eyes pierced at Marron. Marron felt the cold stare but ignored it. "Hey Trunks!" She said running up to him hugging him. Trunks hesitantly hugged back. **(Marron is eight like Pan and Bra!) **"I bought you a teddy bear!" She said handing him the bear blushing. "Thanks Marron." He said dully never taking his eyes off of Pan. Marron noticed and grabbed Trunks. "So uh, your competing today…Right?" She asked. "Since when have you ever been interested in martial arts?" He asked looking at her funny. Marron tried to think of an alibi. "Well um…I-I've been training, yeah…And I'm entering today." She said lying. Pan smirked huge. "Oh really? So you wouldn't mind a quick spare after breakfast?" She asked making it seem like she couldn't see through Marron's lies. "You train sweetie? And you're entering today?" Krillen asked his daughter. 18 smiled. "I knew you weren't a pansy." She said to her daughter. Marron nodded. "Yeah, I've been training and uh Pan…I don't want to spoil the surprise of me fighting…You know?" Marron said not wanting to fight Pan. "Oh come on Marron just let us see a few moves!" Yamcha shouted. "Yeah! I thought the only thing you and Bra could do was shop, now that you're fighting, we want to see some moves!" Tien shouted as everyone cheered. "Come on Marron, just try it." 18 said looking at her daughter with a small look as if to say. _Don't make me take back the pansy comment_. "Uh…S-Sure….After we eat….Right Pan?" Pan smirked. "Of course." They ate as everyone talked about the tournament which was held in five hours. _Are you really going to fight Marron? _Trunks asked mentally to Pan. _Of course, I need to show her that she shouldn't mess with what's mine._ Pan's eyes went huge…_Did I just say that?!_ "Yes…You did." Trunks said smirking. Everyone stopped and looked at the two. "Huh?" Yamcha asked. "You two weren't even talking, what are you talking about Trunks?" Master Roshi asked the two. "Telepathically." They both said together. All the Z fighters looked confused. "Saiyans and their mates are able to talk telepathically." Vegeta said scarfing down pancakes. The Z fighters weren't ones to get into Saiyan ways of life. Marron's temper raged. _Mated?! But Trunks is mine!_ She grabbed a bottle of syrup and threw it at Pan. Pan easily dogged it, but she charged for Marron, she began throwing punches and kicks, she stepped back and threw KI blast. "Pan calm down!" Gohan shouted to his little sister trying to pull her off. She was just about to pull a Maiden's Rage but Goku pulled her off. "Pan! What's wrong?! Why were you fighting?!" He asked seeing the anger in his daughter's eyes. "She threw syrup on me!" Pan said as her hair began to flicker golden. Everyone took a step back except Goku and Trunks. "Panna…Calm down." "Trunks will be mine Pan!" Marron shouted from the ground. "Those will be the last words you speak if you ever pull anything like that again!" Pan said trying to hit her again but Trunks held her. _Panna you know I'll always be yours so stop…Please….You're scaring everyone, look around._ Pan un-tensed and looked at everyone. "I'm sorry everyone." "No Pan, you shouldn't be. Your father and I were great fighters and you've been surrounded around amazing fighters your whole damn life and you sit there and shop and never think about defending yourself! Your half android and you can't even defend yourself! You act like this and you say you want to claim Trunks as yours but he's taken Marron, and even if he wasn't you wouldn't be able to because of how weak you are and how weak you act! How do you suppose to please a Saiyan male and you can't even match his power or even come close." 18 said not liking the fact her daughter just got her ass kicked. "Mom I-" "I don't want to hear it Marron, we're going home." She said before grabbing Marron by her wrist and flying her home. "I'm sorry everyone…My daughter is quit a hand full." Krillen said flying after them. No one seemed to blame Pan because Marron did make the first move. "Well…I don't like the awkwardness of this so I'm going inside." "Pan hold on, we're coming too." Goten said motions to him, Trunks, and Bra. "Alright do whatever you please, sorry everyone I wasn't as happy as I usually am or as calm." Pan said feeling bad of the fact they were supposed to be spending time together…Not the fact she kicked Marron's ass. She walked into the house as the three followed. "She's almost there." Vegeta said looking at the young saiyan female walk away." "I know Vegeta…She needs that extra push." Piccolo said knowing what Vegeta was talking about. "But what will push her to her limit?" Goku asked. "Maybe another Marron incident?" Gohan suggested. "No that's not going to push it far enough…She needs something…More." Vegeta said looking at where Pan use to be. "If you don't mind me asking…What are you guys talking about?" Tien asked confused. Piccolo turned to Tien. "I know you saw it…Pan…She almost transformed but she didn't realize it." "Pan has always been so upset that she was going to be the last fighter to transform and felt like she'd never do it…But she's so close to it." Goku said feeling proud of his daughter.

*****At Marron's House*** (Pulls a Kevin Hart voice: "It's about to go down.")**

18 stormed into the house as her family came behind. "Marron sit your ass down now!" Marron didn't want to argue so she sat. "Honey don't be too rough." "Clamp it Krillen." Krillen sat down with his mouth shut. "Mom I-" "Shut up Marron!" 18 said not wanting to hear anything. "I'm going to teach you how to fight." Marron shook her head. "No Mom, I can't…All the boys will be scared of me then." "Marron I don't care! I don't want to see my daughter getting her ass kicked because she can't defend herself! You've seen all of the Z-fighters fight…Marron for you to be able to even break out of your shell…I think I'm going to have to turn you…Full android." 18 said looking into her daughter's eyes. "Mom! N-No! What about kids! What about-" "Marron…I'm an android and I had you, you can still have kids." **(Q/A: 18 was wished to get the bomb out of her, not for her to become Human, they say that she did but the real logic behind it is that she's still android. Agree with me or not, I don't care.) **Marron looked down. "Will it help me get Trunks?" 18 slapped Marron across her face. "Marron! You're not supposed to be worrying about Trunks! But worrying about defending your damn self." Marron understood her mother. _To destroy Pan…And take Trunks_. Marron said in her mind prepared for her transformation.

*****Back At The Son's House*****

Pan plopped on her bed as Trunks came and lay next to her as the other two sat at the ends of the bed. "Panna…Are you alright." Pan's eyes shot wide and closed. "Panna!" Trunks shouted as Goten and Bra ran over to her. "She's alive…But her KI is so low…She's unconscious." Goten said feeling his sister's KI and pulse. Pan's body began to shake frantically. "Goku! Dad!" Trunks shouted. They rushed in as fast as they could. "What's wrong with Pan?!" Goku asked worried about his daughter. "I-I don't know! She was just lying there and her eye's shot open wide and closed." Trunks said worried. Bra soon did the same. "What the hell is going on Vegeta?!" Goku asked looking at the two girls. "The Saiyans Transformation…" "What?" "The Saiyans Transformation…It first starts with all the female Saiyans…They're bodies go ballistic and they start to get tails, they're canines teeth turn into fangs, they get…Urges…" "Vegeta! They're 8 and 10!" Goku shouted not wanting his daughter wanting urges at such a young age. "I don't approve of this! We're keeping Trunks and Pan away from each other!" Goku shouted. "Goku! I can control myself." Trunks said feeling offended that Goku just said that. "Trunks you have one time to screw up…And if you do…I'm never letting you near my daughter again." He said storming off. "So Dad…What happens to the male Saiyans?" Vegeta smirked. "They _can't _control themselves…Every little thing turns them on." Vegeta said smirking like a mad man. "Oh geez…" Trunks said not knowing how he was going to control himself. His canines sharpened as did Goten's as their tails flicked frantically behind them. "We need to get them out of here." Vegeta said glaring at Goten because of the way he looked at his daughter.

**The next chapter will be up soon! I'm taking a little break. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Trunks: Can't…Control…Oh dear Kami.**

**Pan: *Lying down unconscious in bed next to Bra.***

**Goten: *Pounding head against the wall.***

**Kaitlyn: *Snickers* T-Trunks… *Giggles* Did you…*Chuckles* Jizz in your pants? *Burst out laughing***

**Trunks: "It's not funny!"**

**Me: Ahaha! Go…And clean up Trunks. *Laughs with Kaityln.***


	5. Chapter 4

Destined

**Aurgh! I'm such a butt face for not updating soon enough but I've been busy with school sorry you guys but I'm trying really hard to get up at least 7 chapters tonight to make up for my absent chapters! But if I don't please bear with me everyone, I have school and I get tired, I'm human and sadly not Saiyan T_T Lucky little Pan, Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Bra, King Vegeta, Bardock, Fasha, Goku Jr, Vegeta J-You know I'm not going all the way into that. ON TO THE STORY!**

**Kaityln: **** Hahaha you just wait your pretty little- EW! I'm eating a peppermint and its…IT'S STALE! EW!**

**MsAnimeGeek: Oh my dear xD Just wait these few chapters will explain it all**

**MRSJRPMELLAK: OMG! Your wish has come true but x7 **

**Chapter 5: So They Don't Do it?**

Goku began pacing around the room. "My baby girl is _not _going to go through this so young!" "Kakarot would you shut the hell up?!" Vegeta snapped. "I said they're going through it not having it." Goku looked confused. "This is the beginning stage of the transformation, for the young females usually eight through thirteen, they have occurring fainting spell a lot. Once they hit fourteen through seventeen they become a bit more curious but not fully. Once they strike eighteen is when they are fully committed to the transformation." Vegeta said hating to have to explain this to a full blooded saiyan. "So what your telling me is…She's not going to be ready until eighteen?" "God damn it Kakarot yes!" Vegeta said as his eye twitched from his impatience and hating to repeat himself. Goku felt a bit of ease wash over him. "What about the males?" Goku asked wanting to know all about it. "Ah, my favorite part of destroying your heart Kakarot." Vegeta said knowing this would hurt him more. "The males eight through twelve have anger outburst a lot more than usual. Thirteen though fifteen they're more curious. Fifteen through eighteen they're usually ready and committed." Vegeta said rubbing his temples. "When Trunks is fifteen I'm keeping him away from Pan go it Vegeta?" Goku said not wanting to take any chances. "Whoa hold on…I can make my brat control himself you buffoon." Vegeta said taking offense because of what was said about his off spring. "If anything you need to keep your retarded monkey son Goten under control." He said making a disgusted look towards the boy who was currently asleep as well as Trunks since they had to make both boys go to sleep because they were going through their transformation. "I don't appreciate you talking about my son Vegeta." Goku said snarling at the other alpha male. "Like wise." Vegeta said stepping up to Goku. Gohan stepped in to protect his father. "Look you guys, I don't like you talking about my little brother like that Vegeta but Dad you did talk about Trunks, we've known each other for a while and I think you should respect that Vegeta can make Trunks control himself Dad." Gohan said not wanting to start problems between the two families. Vegeta scoffed and walked into his own little corner as Goku just nodded. "You're right son…I'm sorry Vegeta." Vegeta didn't say a word. "Is your mother downstairs with everyone else?" Gohan nodded as him and Goku walked downstairs. Vegeta stayed in his corner and looked at the kids. (OH LORDY VEGGIE'S A CREEPER! xD Hide your kids!) As soon as the door closed Pan shot up from her bed. "Oh…What happened?" She looked around and saw Vegeta. "Veggie…What happened? Why is everyone sleeping? The tournament is today! We need to go!" Pan said almost getting up but Vegeta stopped her and laid her back down. "You still have five hours to wait until the tournament begins…Just get some rest and I'll explain everything to you, Bra, Trunks, and Goten once the tournament is over…And stop calling me Veggie…Do I look like a vegetable to you?!" Pan shrugged. "You kind of look like a carrot…" Vegeta looked at her with a glare; she chuckled and closed her eyes to rest again. _Pan…I have so much respect for you at your young age and I hope it continues to grow, Trunks better not hurt you_. Vegeta thought to himself watching the kids rest some more.

*****Downstairs in the Son's house away from Vegeta the creeper xD*****

Bulma and Chi-Chi were in the kitchen cooking. "Mom we just ate breakfast." "Yes but I want lunch to be ready when we get back." Chi-Chi said smiling as Bulma tried her best around the kitchen. "Chi you know I can't cook!" Bulma said wafting away the smoke that was coming from a pot. "Oh Bulma anyone can cook." Chi-Chi said grabbing the pot and opening the lid to clear out the smoke while turning down the stove. "See? It just needs a little care." Chi-Chi handed Bulma a spoon ad Bulma began beating the pot. "Good Kami Bulma! Is that how you take care of things?!" Chi-Chi took the spoon away from Bulma and began to stir it gently. "Like this Bulma." Chi-Chi said smiling softly. Bulma smiled as well and began to stir. "How are the kids doing Goku?" Chi-Chi asked. "Yeah, how are the kids?" Bulma asked wanting to know about her children too. "T-They're fine." Goku said not wanting to tell his wife the truth and it alarm her. "Are you sure? You look a bit pale? Do you want to lay down honey?" Chi-Chi asked worried. "N-No Chi I-I-I'm alright." Chi-Chi didn't believe him but she wasn't going to push it. "Alright." Bulma looked at Chi-Chi as Chi-Chi just shrugged her shoulders. Vegeta soon came downstairs looking smug as usual. "Hi hon, I'm cooking look!" Bulma said feeling proud. Vegeta smirked. _Should I give her, her pride or should I tease her? Nah I think I'll tease her_. "How many dishes did you burn this time?" Bulma smirked. _Read your thoughts Hon so this didn't surprise me_. Bulma said mentally shocking Vegeta and making him blush. Bulma chuckled to herself and continued cooking. Tein, Yamcha, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Oolong, Chiaotzu, and Puar started to talk about the tournament and who they thought would be in the finals. Vegeta then went back upstairs to check on the kids. Pan and Trunks were the only ones awake. "Trunks do you remember what happened?" Pan asked curious. "You and Bra passed out, out of nowhere and I don't remember what happened to me and Goten." He said shrugging. Vegeta came in further into the room. "I told you I'd tell you everything after the tournament Pan, nice to see you're up Trunks." Vegeta said walking back into the corner. Pan felt a bit dizzy. "Vegeta why do I feel a faint almost every time I walk?" She said as her eyes almost closed. "You're going through a Saiyan Transformation, this is the first part." Vegeta knew what to do to stop the occurring faints. "Trunks come here." Trunks hopped up. "Yeah Dad?" Vegeta whispered in Trunks' ear to tell Pan something in the Saiyan language. He said that only when mates tell this to their mate will it make the transformation easier, well for the first part that is. Trunks went up to Pan and repeated the words as if it came to him by nature. Pan's eyes went wide as her canines began to sharpen. "Dad what's going on? I thought you said it would make her better!" "Wait." Pan put her hands on both sides of her head and shouted…Her new tail then flickered behind her. "A tail?" Trunks asked not knowing what a tail would do for her. "Since she's a female Saiyan, when they are younger and don't have a tail is what causes them to faint, the lack of not being able to go through the whole transformation is what makes her faint." He said looking at Pan wipe the sweat from her forehead. "Ow…It's sore." "Because it's new." Pan sat in her room with the unconscious Bra and three Saiyan males (Goten is unconscious too)

*****At Marron's house*****

Marron sat in her room thinking. _I'm going to be a complete android now…How will I shower?_ (Buwahaha!) 18 walked into her daughter's room and saw her lying on her bed. "Marron, come on." "Where are we going?" 18 didn't speak, just walked. Marron followed her mother. "Where's Dad?" "Out at Master Roshi's house." Marron nodded and kept walking. "Grab my hand." Marron looked confused. "Okay?" 18 took off into the sky flying. "Whoa! Mom!" "Marron it's okay." 18 said being somewhat nurturing. They continued to fly until they came across some mountains. "Burr, it's cold…Mom where are we?" 18 made a sad smile. "17." She said softly. "Huh?" They walked on top of rubble and rocks until a small door was clear to be seen. "We're here…" 18 said opening the small door jumping down into it. "Mom?" "Come on Marron." She waited for her daughter to come along. "This is where…I was created…My home." 18 let a tear slide down her cheek. "Mom? Please don't cry." (Are you guys ready for this?) "Marron let me tell you the story of how I was caught by ."

*****How It Happened*****

**18 or, Asami and 17 or, Kodia were walking down to the ice cream parlor, they loved hanging out together since they were twin brother and sister. "Kodia don't you love coming to the ice cream parlor?" Asami said smirking. "Always." Kodia and Asami walked into the ice cream parlor as all the younger teens backed away in fear. (Q/A: Remember, 18 and 17 were always delinquents!) "H-Hello Asami and Kodia." Said the owner of the parlor. "Hello." Kodia smirked, he pulled out a gun and pointed it to the man's head. "Give me all the money in your register! And if any of you tell the police we're coming for you next!" Everyone screamed in terror hoping that Kodia wouldn't pull the trigger. "K-K-Kodia please! Don't! That's my father! For goodness sake could you have the heart to not kill you're girlfriend's father?!" Shouted a girl who looked no younger that eighteen. "Clamp it Ruka." He said ruthless as ever. Little did they know a man from a far was watching them, his white hair hidden under a hat. "Kodia please…Don't." Ruka asked pleading as tears went down her cheeks. Asami looked at Ruka. "Kodia let him live…Just this time." She said feeling the young girl's pain. "Hmm…Alright." He moved the gun down to the man's foot and pulled the trigger. The loud bang caused everyone to scream. "Kodia! I thought you'd let him live!" Ruka said running over to her father. "I did…He's not dead…Just shot in the foot…It's legal you know." Asami looked at her brother. "Kodia! Why did you shoot him?!" She asked slapping him across the face. "Ouch! You said not to kill him, never said not to shoot him." Asami began arguing with her brother as the white haired man approached Asami. He took her by the arm and began running his fingers through her hair smiling. Asami looked terrified, Kodia looked angry. "Hey! Hands off my sister! You new around here?! Because everyone around here knows that no-one touches my sister!" The man ignored Kodia and continued to touch Asami's hair. "Urgh! What did I just say?!" Ruthless as ever, Kodia shot the man in the head. Asami looked paralyzed from shock and terror. "K-Kodia…I want to go home…Please." Asami began to cry at the fact her brother had become this deadly. "Sure." He took her by the hand and shot off into the sky with her. Later that day, awoken from his spot on the Parlor floor. "Sir?! How are you alive." stood up. "I'm the great doctor Gero. I was planning an experiment and due to the fact I'm still living, I'd say it worked." Gero had made a virus that infected his body to make him become almost immortal, he knew full well what was in store for him when he touched Asami. Gero walked out of the Parlor like nothing happened and began to track down Asami…When he touched her hair her left a small mechanical bug to indicate where she was at all times.**

*****How It Happened, ended*****

18 looked sad. "I never knew Kodia would turn out so ruthless…" "Mom…Why don't you let anyone call you Asami anymore?" 18 looked at her daughter with kind eyes. "Because I am no longer the same Asami as I was before…"

**Goten: Asami eh? **

**Kaitlyn: It means beautiful Goten…**

**Goten: You think I'm beautiful?**

**Pan: No, you're ugly.**

**Goten: I'm your bother so if I'm ugly, you're calling Dad, Mom, Gohan, and yourself ugly too!**

**Trunks: She's not ugly Goten! *Whacks Goten in face***

**Kaitlyn: Don't you hit my Goten! *Whacks Trunks back***

**Me and Pan: Don't hit Trunks! *Both hits Goten***

**Goten: T_T What did I do?!**

**Bra: This is going to be a long night…Stay tunned for the next chapte- Jada put down the lamp!**

**Me: *Throws lamp* Argh!**


	6. Chapter 5

Destined

**Kaitlyn: :DDD Hahaha, glad you liked it and… Trunks will forever be mine! Pan is just going to have to be on the side xD Shh, don't tell her. **

**MsAnimeGeek: **** Hahaha glad you enjoyed and please…Don't die O_O I'll update sooner!**

**Superblueowl: Glad you liked it **** I thought it would be cool to explain**

**Jwootan02: Sorry I don't like doing line breaks because it's more difficult to me**

**MRSJRPMELLAK (Caylin): LORDY PLEASE DON'T DIE! I'll update sooner :3**

Chapter Five: Tournament Part 2

Pan, Trunks, and Vegeta sat in the room for a while until Goten and Bra woke up. "Huh? What's going on?" Goten asked rubbing his head. "Yeah…Ah!" Bra screamed noticing the fuzzy tail behind her. Vegeta laughed. "Hahaha, yes you have a tail Bra." Vegeta said. "It's not that bad once you get used to it." Goten said petting her tail. Vegeta glared and Goten stopped. "Come on, we need to go tell the others you are all up." The five walked downstairs as everyone in the room exclaimed. "Ah how are you kids?" Vegeta butt in. "They're fine. Right everyone?" He said sending them glares. "Yeah, perfectly fine." Everyone said smiling. "Well come on so we can all go the tournament!" Chi-Chi said motioning everyone outside. "Wait!" Goku held onto Chi-Chi's hand. "Join hands everyone!" Everyone knew what he had in mind, so the all held hands, except Vegeta who just put his hand on his son's lavender hair. Within seconds, they were in front of the sign in desk. "Sorry sir, but there is no kids division this year." The man said to Goku while looking at Pan. "It's okay; I have faith in my little girl." Goku said smiling at Pan. Trunks then became angry. "What, do you not have faith in her?! Do you think she can't do it?!" Trunks said as his hair flickered blonde. "Trunks! Calm down now!" Vegeta said grabbing his son by the arm and taking him off to a distance. "What you need to do is calm the hell down!" Vegeta said. _I knew he'd be the first of the boys to become angry_. Vegeta thought to himself, blocking Bulma out of the thought so she wouldn't be concerned. Trunks took a deep breath. "I-I don't know what came over me…Did I hurt Pan?" He asked only concerned about Pan. "No, Pan is fine but son…You're going through a Saiyan Transformation right now." "What is it like Saiyan puberty?" Trunks asked. Vegeta shrugged. "Kind of like a Saiyan way of puberty, yes." "Well what will happen to me? Is it just me going through this?" "No. You, Pan, Goten, and even Bra are going through this, but let me tell you what happens. For the young females usually eight through thirteen, they have occurring fainting spell a lot. Once they hit fourteen through seventeen they become a bit more curious but not fully. Once they strike eighteen is when they are fully committed to the transformation. For the males, eight through twelve have anger outburst a lot more than usual. Thirteen though fifteen they're more curious. Fifteen through eighteen they're usually ready and committed." Trunks stood in shock. "So…When I do become fifteen…How will I control myself around Pan?" "Ah yes, Pan is your chosen mate and as much as I _love_ to say this, you basically won't be able to control yourself, but her on the other hand will be able to, she'll be curious but not committed." Trunks looked down. "I won't become an animal and try to force her into something will I?" Vegeta shrugged. "No-one knows." Trunks and Vegeta headed back to the tournament sign in where everyone but the two signed in. Once done, they all walked into the stadium. "Hey Gohan!" Pan said tugging on his shirt. "Yes Panny?" He asked so sweetly looking down at his little sister with his girlfriend on his other side. "What time is it?" Gohan looked at his phone. "About an hour before the tournament…Why?" Pan smiled. "Hey Trunks!" Pan said running ahead of her. Trunks turned and looked back at everyone since him and his Dad was ahead of everyone. "Yeah Panna?" He smiled looking at the young beautiful Pan. "Want to go hang out before the tournament? We have an hour." Pan said jumping up and down. Trunks nodded. "Sure Panna!" He took her by the hand and ran off with her. "Wait! Pan!" Goku called out to the duo. "We'll keep an eye on them Dad!" Goten said while Bra ran behind him. Gohan saw the look in his father's eyes. "Dad it'll be alright." He said being mature enough to know what he was worried about. "I hope you're right Gohan." The group continued to walk. As the other four scampered off to get ice cream. "Ooh! Look! Ice cream!" Pan said shaking Bra's shoulder. "Yeah, yeah!" Bra exclaimed. "Trunks! Goten!" Bra called. The boys came running over. "What's wrong?" Trunks asked while Goten was in a fighting stance. "No, no nothing major, we want ice cream and as big brothers you're supposed to get it for us." Bra said smiling her famous smile. Trunks sighed. "Fine, come on Goten let's get them ice cream." Goten sighed. "Alright, I know what Bra wants so you get what Pan wants." Goten said pulling out his wallet. "Can I have two cookie dough ice cream with caramel drizzled on the top and a snickers in the middle?" Trunks asked knowing Pan and him always liked the same ice cream. "Can I have one pistachio ice cream with whip cream and a strawberry on top?" Bra liked strawberries not cherries. Goten smiled and spoke again. "And one cotton candy ice cream with peanut butter." "Ew!" Everyone exclaimed. "What? It's good…You guys aren't outgoing enough sheesh." Goten said grabbing his and Bra's ice cream while Trunks grabbed his and Pan's as well. The four walked over to a water fall area where a few benches were. "Thanks guys." Pan said smiling licking her ice cream happily. A boy in his teens maybe even thirteen came up to them. "Hey, are you fighting today?" He asked looking at Pan snickering. "Yeah why?" She said feeling uncomfortable. He laughed as his friends came up behind him and did the same. Trunks and Goten felt offended that they were laughing at Pan. "Is something funny you bastards? Because my little sister would kick your ass in a split second." Goten said, Trunks and Goten had been cursing ever since they were eight. "Yeah I don't appreciate you insulting her for one because she's one of my closet friends and I'll protect her no matter what." Trunks said glaring as his KI raised slowly. Bra stood up from her spot with her ice cream. "Yeah! She's my best friend you big bully!" The boy's friend smirked and pushed Bra down as her ice cream fell on her face. She wiped it off and got very angry. "My daddy is very strong and will beat you up!" Before anything else was said Trunks was the first to punch the boy's friend in the face. "So you feel up to the challenge to push on my little sister, to insult my best friend, how about you fight her big brother." Trunks said as his KI spiked higher. "Oh really? So I'm in deep trouble now huh?" The other boy walked over to Pan and pushed her back into the waterfall, while the ring leader of them all stood there. This made Goten and Trunks go ballistic. Goten made the first move since it was his little sister, he dragged the boy by his head and smashed it into the cement while Trunks stomped on his face. Both of the boys friends were on the ground wallowing in pain, Pan stood up and walked over to the oldest boy. She made a mean look and kicked him in the crotch. His eyes shot open wide and he fell to the ground, Bra got up and spit in the boy's face and Pan kicked him one last time, all the Z-fighters felt their KI's spiking so they all ran over to see what all the commotion was about. "Pan! Goten! Trunks! Bra! What happened?!" Bulma yelled. "These boys pushed Bra down, insulted Pan, and then pushed her into the waterfall." Gohan was the first since he was the older brother, to walk over to the three boys, he kicked them all up to look up at him. "You pushed my little sister and her friend?" He said dark and cold. They spit blood out of their mouths and didn't speak. "I'm speaking to you answer me now!" Gohan said as his eyes flickered teal. He didn't like the fact these boys were hurting his little sister and Bra. "Y-yeah…were sorry." "No you're not, because if you were, you wouldn't have done it!" Gohan became very angry; to the extent no-one has ever seen Gohan this angry. He took all three of the boys by the collar and threw them yards away. Gohan's breathing was heavy and shaky. "Gohan…Are you alright?" Vegeta's eyes sparked as if he thought of something. "Gohan can you take the kids to the bathroom so they can dry themselves?" Vegeta asked looking at Pan. Gohan just nodded and walked away. "No, no, no!" Vegeta said getting frustrated. "What is it Vegeta?" "It's a full moon coming out tonight, and on every full moon there's always one Saiyan male who becomes the angriest of their family, the most protective, and the most demanding." Vegeta said. "Since Goku has already went through that stage when he was younger, it's being passed down to Gohan since he's the oldest of the Sons, now that I've already been through it, Trunks is next in line." **(Q/A: It makes since right?) **Vegeta then explained the whole "Saiyan Transformation" To _everyone_ so they would understand more. Nobody spoke…"So…My babies are going through some hormonal change?!" Chi-Chi asked in horror. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad, it's like puberty but in a Saiyan way." He said rolling his eyes again to how over dramatic she was. Chi-Chi sat down to think of the thought of her kids going through that. "But Gohan didn't go through that." Chi-Chi thought. "When you said he was turning into a delinquent when he was younger, remember the trip to Namek?" Chi-Chi thought again. "But-" He wasn't around females his age so he didn't go through it as much until he went to high school." Everyone was once again silent. "Contestants please come down to the (Oh my god I swear I forgot the name of where they were testing to see who would get in and who wouldn't…I'm just going to make something up…) pavilion!" Shouted the announcer man. "Would you shut up and die already!" Vegeta shouted back. "Vegeta!" Bulma shouted smacking her husband. "How the hell is he still alive?!" Vegeta said going on a rant while everyone followed behind to the pavilion. Of course every one of the Z-Fighters made it to the next round. "Vegeta! What's wrong with you?! You had to break the punching bag didn't you?!" Bulma said as he smirked walking forward. "I just can't help myself at times." Everyone walked over to arena so they could pull numbers out of the hats. (Alright so this is going to be funny because I switched their opponents.) "Now for one of our younger contestants, Pan Son. Her father Goku Son has been world champion many times when he was younger but decided to let some other people try for the win, this young girl has unbelievable strength and a very persistent attitude." Pan smiled and skipped happily to the box. She reached her little arm down the box to pull out a number. "Number five!" She shouted happy. "Yes Pan number five." The announcer patted her head as she ran back over to Goku. "Papa…I'm number five." She said smiling her huge goofy Son smile. He laughed and kissed his daughter's head. "Yes Panny you are." "Next we have Goten Son, he looks a lot like his father Goku, as you can tell Pan and Goten are related, actually their whole family have been fighters here before, Goku didn't you and Chi-Chi fight here and ended up leaving as an engaged couple?" Everyone's eyes were on Goku. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Ahehe, yeah that is true." "Alright then! Goten is the middle older brother of the Sons. He's much like Goku when he was younger and has a great fighting spirit." Goten walked over to the box and pulled out a number. His eyes shot wide. "Uh…Goten can you show us your number." "Can I pick again?" "Afraid not." Said the announcer. Goten showed the man his number. "Number six! Looks like you'll be fighting you're little sister." Pan smirked at the look in her brother's eyes. He walked over to the rest with his head held low. "Next is Gohan Son, he is clearly the oldest of the Son siblings and is currently dating the champs daughter, Videl!" Everyone went into fits of cheers and "Awe's" Once Gohan and Videl walked up there together. "Gohan is an amazing fighter and has been here times before like his father." Gohan picked a number from the box. "Number two." He said smirking. Videl smiled and took Gohan by the hand to walk back over with their friends and family. "Next up! Trunks Briefs. Trunks Briefs is the son of another known fighter here named Vegeta, he is just as good as Goku! His mother and grandparents own Capsule Corp. Bulma Briefs being his mother. His little Sister Bra is also here and competing today." Everyone cheered as he picked a number. "Number seven." He said walking back over to his friends and family. "Next is Bra Briefs, the little sister. This is Bra's first time competing here like wise for Pan, but these girls have what it takes!" Bra picked out a number and giggled softly. "Well what is it Bra?" "Number eight." Bra said smiling deadly at her big brother. He smirked at her as well. "You can see the look in these siblings eyes that this will be and interesting matchup." Everyone else picked their numbers. "Oh! There seems to be a late entry!" Everyone looked confused. "All the Z-Fighters who wanted to compete signed in right." Goku asked, everyone nodded. "Marron Chestnut!" Everyone's mouth went wide as their eyes matched. Marrons eye's weren't her soft blue eyes anymore…But a cold hard icy pale blue color… Like an android… "I don't believe this…She's an android now…" "There's no way in hell…" Goten said is shock. "GOTEN SON I HEARD THAT!" Chi-Chi shouted from the stands walking down and slapping her son in the face and walking back up to her spot. Goten rubbed his face softly. "Like what you see Trunks?" Trunks sneered. "No." Marron's eyes went from icy cold, to shocked. "What?" "I said _no_." He said looking at Marron like he saw something he absolutely horrible. Marron surprisingly pasted the pavilion and made it with the rest only because of her new transformation. "We also have a new round exhibition… The winner of the match between Goten and Pan, will have to fight Marron to advance. It's a two round match." Said the announcer…

**Oh hot damn! This is getting good :3 Lol I think of Ideas as I go I don't have a specific story line Xd But to all my fans I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so focused on school! But I'll try much harder to get my chapter up! Xoxo- "Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?!"**

**Me: *Turns around* What the hell? Oh!"**

**Kaitlyn: "How could you forget Jada?!"**

**Trunks: "Yeah! I thought you loved me!"**

**Goten: "I don't want to fight Pan!"**

**Marron: "How could you not like my new power Trunks?"**

**Trunks: "Because I'm simply just not attracted to you."**

**Me and Pan: "Yeah! What he said!"**

**Caylin: "I don't understand you Marron…"**

**Bra: "…I want more ice cream… Daddy!"**

**Kaitlyn: "This is going to be a long night! Stay tuned for the next chap- SIT THE HELL DOWN GOTEN YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! FIGHT YOUR LITTLE SISTER AND BE A MAN!"**


	7. Chapter 6

Destined:

Hey everyone! I'm back I know it's been a long time but I haven't been typing cause my retarded laptop just stopped working but it's fixed now! Yes! So tonight I'm trying to get seven or more chapters up Let's pray to Kami that I do!

Chapter Six: Are you ready to rumble?!

All the Z-fighters went to the back to go find Hercule. Trunks kept a disgusted look on his face the whole time. "Hey Trunks, what's wrong?" Pan said running up to him tugging on his GI. "It's Marron. I just can't stop thinking about how she won't quit." Pan knew exactly what he meant, but pretended not to. "What do you mean?" "What I mean is she clearly can't see-" He stopped and thought to himself. _Trunks get it together, you can't say that you're in love with Pan just yet… At least not to her! She's only 8… But then again I'm only 10.. Come on Trunks! You have to wait until she's thirteen… You promised yourself you would…_ Trunks was snapped out of thought from Pan calling his name. "Trunks!" "Huh! Oh sorry Panna." "What were you going to say? She clearly can't see what?" Trunks thought of something. "She clearly can't see I'm not attracted to her, I'm more attracted to a rocking chick like you!" He said smiling and tickling her. Pan laughed but thought. _Attracted to a rocking chick like me?_ (Oh god that rocking chick thing sounds so cheesy xD) Once they were all caught up they were right in front of Hercule's door. Goku was about to knock but Hercule opened it and pulled everyone in. "Oh thank goodness you're all here!" "Why? What's wrong Hercule?" Goku asked confused. "You see I-I'm not really up for fighting tonight so I thought if I faked- I mean, I-if I tell everyone how bad my stomach is hurting they won't be to disappointed since they have a good fight to watch since all of you are fighting." Hercule looked at Pan. "Oh Panny!" He said running over to pick her up. She laughed slightly. "Your beard itches." Hercule put her down and faced everyone in the hall. "A-all of you are fighting?" Goten and Trunks did a hand shake in the hall. "Are you ready to rumble?!" They said laughing. Vegeta stood in the back watching them. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought you two were gay." "Vegeta!" All the females exclaimed. He chuckled under this breath. Marron and 18 soon came up the stairs. "Pan…Can I talk to you." Marron said sweetly. Pan sneered and rolled her eyes. "Sure you have two minutes, and I'm not buying your sweet act so quit now." Pan said following Marron down the hall. Everyone looked down the hall to see what was going to happen, Piccolo listened in. "What is it Marron." Pan said un-amused. Marron smirked and flipped her blonde hair behind her. "Oh nothing just, wanted to let you know that Trunks will be mine Pan." Pan grew angry. "Shut your trap Marron because we all know he's not attracted to _you._" Pan continued to speak. "He's attracted to real power." Marron glared. "I do have real power and I could beat you in a split second Pan Asami Son!" Pan's power spiked as she got in Marron's face. "Don't you _ever_ call out my full name! Also, tsk… You think you can actually take me?! Please! Marron please show me what you think real power is." Pan said mocking her. Marron charged an energy blast in her hands and fired it at Pan. Pan dogged it and slammed Marron into the wall, everyone came down the hall running. "You ever pull a stunt like that again and I'll rip your heart out and take out every single spinal plate from your back one by one!" Pan said throwing her to the ground and walking off. The Z-fighters looked at Marron for a few seconds. "Damn!" Yamcha said trying not to laugh. "Yamcha!" Krillen shouted. "It's not my fault your daughter can't shut up when needed." Trunks looked at Marron and scoffed. He then ran down the hall to catch up with Pan. "Panna!" Trunks called. Pan stopped and looked back at Trunks. "Goten! Come here!" She shouted since everyone else was right behind them. Goten ran up to her. "Yeah Pan?" Pan looked at her brother. "I wanted to fight you for real but the winner gets to fight Marron and-" Goten stopped her. "I understand. I'll talk to the announcer about switching the rolls of me and Marron's part in the tournament." Pan nodded. "Thanks bro." She said smiling. "Alright everybody! Let's go get something to eat before the matches begin!" Pan shouted. Goku rammed through everyone as he picked up Pan and ran down to the cafeteria. Once in there they all ordered. Goku and Vegeta began stuffing their faces like mad men. All the other Saiyans ate calmly well… Not as ferocious. "Pan are you going to eat that?" Goku said with his mouth full of ramen noodles. "Take it." She said pushing over the spicy octopus soup. Trunks knew it was her favorite so they shared his. She smiled and began eating again. Trunks turned his head to the other table and saw Marron and… "That boy!" **(Spolier Alert:** **Remember the guy who caught Pan in his arms before Trunks could when she ran off?) **"Huh?" Everyone asked curious. "The boy! The one who caught Pan that night she fell out of the sky." Everyone remembered instantly, before anyone could speak Trunks walked over to them. "Oh hey Trunks." Marron said getting up putting her hair behind her (Her way of flirting) Trunks pushed her out the way and went up to the boy. "You remember me, right Trunks." The boy said smirking. Trunks glared. "You never told me your name, and what are you doing here?" He said coldly. "Jinji is the name, and I'm here to fight actually, I'm in round one." "How come I didn't see you when we pulled numbers?" "I went when you all left to find Hercule." Jinji glanced at Pan. "Is she fighting too?" Trunks stood in his view of Pan. "Yes she is and don't go near her." Before Trunks could say anything else, Jinji was in front of Pan. Pan jumped. "Hello Pan, you probably don't remember me." Pan looked at him. "Should I?" He got closer to Pan. "Yes you should." Trunks grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "I said stay away from her." "Trunks who is this?" Pan asked. "The night you fell out of the sky like the angle you are." Trunks cut him off by a loud scoff. "Ahem, the night you fell I caught you." Pan smiled. "Well thanks for catching me, I guess I could have been seriously damaged." Jinji was about to say something but Pan walked out of the café. "Where are you going?" Jinji asked, Trunks glared at him. "I have to go to the restroom." She said walking off. Jinji watched her walk. "I told you she will be mine Trunks." Trunks slammed Jinji to the ground and got on top of his with a KI blast formed in his hand.


	8. Chapter 6 (Part Two)

Destined:

The last chapter (6) got cut off short with Trunks forming a KI blast, so here's the rest of it.

Chapter 6 (Part two) : Are You Ready To Rumble?!

Trunks growled deep in his throat as a sign of disgust towards Jinji. He was about to fire the KI blast when Vegeta pulled him off. "Trunks!" Jinji got up and dusted himself off. "Later… Briefs." He flashed Trunks a cocky smirk and walked back over to Marron. "That bastard doesn't know who he's messing with." Trunks mumbled under his breath. Once Trunks turned to face everyone he saw everyone was in shock. "Trunks are you alright now?" Goten asked worried about his friend's temper, since Goten hasn't really been exposed to the who temperamental part of the Saiyan transformation. Trunks looked down at his feet. "I'm fine." Bra looked at her big brother. "Do you want me to go get Pan?" She asked only concern of what Trunks would do next. "She'll come back soon so don't even bother." Trunks took his seat back down at the table as everyone remained silent, Pan came back into the cafeteria looking confused. "What happened? Why is everyone so quiet? And where did Jinji go?" Trunks snarled at the name. "He left, and nothing happened, we were just waiting for you to return." Trunks kept his eyes closed and his head down so he could calm himself down because he didn't want to do anything drastic. "Well alright, is everyone ready? I want to warm up before the fight." Pan said excitedly. "Ready as we'll ever been Panny." Goku said walking up to his daughter. Everyone smiled, it's times like these that the simplest things Goku says can brighten up the mood, everyone carried on outside towards the back of the arena. "Alright, everyone do well today okay? No matter whom we fight we have to make sure we take it seriously because this is just as much as a training method as any other." Goku said preparing everyone for the tournament. "And as for you two." Goku looked at Pan and Goten. "Pan please don't torture you're brother in the arena, that is my only wish." Pan smiled and glanced over at Goten, he was breaking out into cold sweats. Vegeta then rose to speak as well. "And to both of my brats… If I have to come out there and show you both what a real fight is, I'll demonstrate on you both because you're both my off springs and if you can't put up a good fight, I'll make you!" Vegeta shouted as both of them nodded. Suddenly Marron came through the doors. "Hello everyone." She said, no one responded. 18 was behind her with Krillen at her side. "Pan I just want you to know-" "Oh save it Marron." Pan said just as Jinji emerged from behind Marron. "You've met my cousin Jinji, right?" Marron said smirking. "Cousin?! Krillen you have siblings?" Goku asked. "No… 18 did…" "You don't mean-" "Yes… 17 had a son and we didn't find out until-" "The night he saved Pan." Trunks snarled. "Yes, I was meaning to tell you all earlier but I was concerned on what you'd all say." Krillen looked down. "Aw come on buddy! We'd still love you the same!" Goku said patting Krillen on the back. He smiled. "Thanks Goku."

*****How Jinji Came To be****

**17 roamed around the city. "How could she?! How could she betray me and go off with that bald idiot… Why does he have hair now?!" 17 said while still walking around. He looked irritated and wasn't afraid to show it. He walked to an ice cream parlor not too far from where he was at, he walked in and everyone trembled. "K-**Kodia**." 17 turned and saw. "Ruka?!" Ruka was scared… But her heart raced. **_**N-No… Kodia shot my father a long time ago I still can't forgive him. **_**"Ruka, I'm so sorry… Can you ever forgive me?" 17 took Ruka by the hand and kissed it gently. "I-I guess." 17 smiled. "Will you come with me outside?" She nodded. Ruka and 17 walked around for about an hour getting to know each other again. "Y-You did that?!" Ruka said afraid backing away trembling. **_**N-NO! NO RUKA! BE STRONG! YOU LOVE HIM! YOU CAN'T RUN FROM HIM ANYMORE!**_ **"C-Cool." 17 turned and faced Ruka with confusion, then smiled. "Really? You think so?" Ruka nodded and smiled, she leaned in to kiss 17 and he leaned in. Their lips met, it was an incredible friction that sparked between the two. "Ruka, would you like to come back to my house so I can show you around?" Ruka knew "Showing around" wasn't what was really going to happen. Ruka nodded as 17 took her by the hand and took off to the sky.**

*****End*****

Everyone stood in shock. "Let the games begin." Trunks said coldly to Jinji not caring who his parents were. Jinji smirked. "Right back at you… Troq." Trunks went crazy to the word… _Troq …_ (I use to watch Teen Titans a lot and I remember that this alien called StarFire a Troq and Troq was a word used for like dishonoring a race and calling it worthless.) All the Saiyans in the room glared at Jinji. "Don't you EVER call the Saiyan race Troqs! If anything Androids are Troqs!" Trunks growled as Jinji glared at him, they were inches away from each other. "We'll see after we fight." "What are you talking about?! I'm fighting my sister." "I know but as you know, Marron is fighting the winner of Pan and Goten's fight… So I'll be fighting the winner of you and… Bra was it? Yes Bra's fight, just to make it even." Jinji smirked. Trunks smirked back. "Can't wait until I can beat you into the concrete."

**Thanks for reading! I'm about to put another chapter up soon after I eat **** No side notes because I'm starving lol! Bye! Xoxox **


	9. Chapter 7

Destined:

**Zailz-101- Thanks! Lol and yes I'm back lol :D**

**Saiyans rule- Why thank you! I'm glad you like my story!**

**Kaitlyn- Lol! When I saw the episode a while back I could see the look in his eyes like … "Oh god my sons turning gay…" And… Here are the fights!**

**Msanimegeek- Thank god you didn't die! :D But I'm glad I have such a dedicated fan!**

**Demondeathgirl101- Hahaha! I didn't have time to update! Forgive me but I'm putting up more tonight!**

**Saiyan chik- Kaitlyn is an amazing writer :D glad you like my stories though!**

**MRSJRPMELLAK- Here it is! **

Chapter Seven: The Fights

As the first fight begun, the Z-fighters all waited in the back. "Up first! Gohan!" Gohan ran out the room like a mad man. "He has too much energy, just like a child." Videl said shaking her head. Of course, the fight was short and simple, about ten seconds to be exact. Gohan came to the back smiling his goofy son smile. "That was fun!" He said. "The second fight is between Vegeta and a young male named Deangilo!" Vegeta walked out with a smug look on his face. Bra ran over to Vegeta before he walked out the doors, a small blush came across his face. "Don't kill him daddy!" Bra said before letting go of his leg. Vegeta smiled. "I'll try not to." Trunks made a gagging face to Pan to show how he felt about Vegeta's affection towards Bra. She giggled at his weird faces. "Alright! Let the fight begin!" The young boy charged towards Vegeta, he didn't even flinch. The boy stopped in front of Vegeta. "Y-You're not scared?" Vegeta laughed. "Scared? Why should I be? If anyone should be scared it should be you." Just as he said that, Vegeta punched the boy in the stomach and watched him fly to the other side of the arena out of the ring. "It looks like Vegeta wins this one!" The crowd cheered as Vegeta walked back to the where all the Z-fighters were. "Wow daddy!" Bra said giving him a hug. Vegeta smiled at his daughter. "Gee dad, you couldn't have hurt him just a bit more." Trunks said smirking much like Vegeta, Vegeta smirked back. "Like father like son." Bulma said shaking her head. Pan started to warm up. "Nervous Panna?" Trunks asked. Pan stopped and looked at Trunks. "Of course not boxer boy! If anything I'm worried about Goten." Trunks smirked as Pan smirked back. "This should be interesting…" Trunks mumbled under his breath. "That it will." He looked up surprised Pan even heard him. Goten was sitting on the bench in the fetal position. "Goten man up!" Vegeta shouted at the young Saiyan. "That demon of a Saiyan girl is vicious!" Goten said not wanting to fight his little sister. "Up next! Pan and Goten Son!" Pan walked out first as she bowed and waved to everyone to show respect. "Now this is a two round match, the winner of this fight will fight Marron." Marron waved to the crowed. _I guess if you didn't know her or what she's like you'd think she's a decent girl considering everyone started to cheer for her after they cheered for me of course. _Pan smirked to herself. "Now here's her older brother, Goten!" Everyone looked towards the doors… "Goten?" "Goten get the hell out there!" Vegeta said pushing Goten. "Ugh! You disgust me! Why are you scared of your little sister!" Goten came out and waved. Everyone cheered. Once she stepped into the arena, he felt a cold scary aura coming from Pan. "Why are you so scary?!" Pan just smirked. "I got it from Momma." (Baby where you get your body from, tell me where you get your body from, shawty where you get your body from? I got it from my Momma! I got it from my Momma! Lol sorry it came into my mind…) Pan and Goten went into a fighting stance. "Ready? Go!" Pan looked at Goten. "You're not allowed to go super." Goten nodded, it just wouldn't be fair and he wanted his sister's first tournament to be fair. Pan charged at Goten as he swiftly moved out of the way, he tried to Assault her. **(Alright! That may have sounded VERY sexual and wrong but if you ever played Dragon Ball Z budokai tenkaichi 2 you'd know it's one of his moves! Sick minded people…) **Pan dodged his attack and pulled a Maiden's Rage, this he couldn't dodge. Within seconds Goten was knocked out of the ring. "Pan wins!" Trunks ran out to congratulate Pan. He hugged her tightly as she laughed softly. Marron glared from a far. The crowd went into a burst of "Aw's." Pan blushed slightly as Trunks sniffed her hair. _It smells like vanilla…_ Goten finally stood up holding his chest. "Why did you pound my chest that hard?!" Trunks let go of Pan to let her face Goten. "Sorry." She laughed and rubbed the back of her head Sons style. Pan saw Marron's cold icy glare from the corner of her eyes. "Come on Marron, I'm ready to beat your head in!" Marron of course walked up to Pan like the dumb broad she is and glared. Trunks dragged Goten off the arena as the announcer turned around. "Well it looks like these girls are anxious to-" "Kick her head in Pan!" Both Chi-Chi and Bulma shouted from the crowd, 18 turned around to face the two women. "What did you say?" 18 said with the same icy eyes as Marron's. Chi-Chi stood up and dusted off her dress. "I said, kick her head in Pan!" Chi-Chi said with her arms crossed. Bulma stood up next to her. "Did she stutter?" Yamcha sat both the women down as 18 sat back down by herself. Pan took her gaze away from her Mother and friend as she focused on Marron again. "Come on robotic scrap metal." Pan said smirking at Marron. Marron charged at Pan as Pan just flew up and grabbed her hair, she dug her face in the cement and pulled her back up to punch her in the stomach, Marron grabbed Pan by her legs and began choking her. Pan's vision began getting dizzy. "Let…Go…Marron." She breathed out. Choking was an immediate disqualification. The bell had already rang for Pan to win but Marron wouldn't get off. Trunks was about to go out there and rip Marron off of Pan but Goku held him back. "No… Wait." "Goku you can't be serious! Pan is losing consciousness!" Trunks was about go again but Goku held him back. "Just wait Trunks!" As he said that Pan flipped up and went- "Super! Sh-She's a super Saiyan!" Pan's normal shoulder length black hair was now down to her back and it was golden. Her eyes were a crystal blue, not teal like the men's when they turn super. Pan grabbed Marron and threw her out of bounds. "Well there you have it folks… Pan is the winner…" Pan stormed off the arena and into the back with all her family and friends. She was still super but didn't realize she had even turned super. "Pan… That was amazing!" Trunks said running to hug her. She smiled and dropped out of Super. "Thank you Trunks." Everyone continued to clap for her. Everyone stopped and looked towards the doors and say Jinji clapping for Pan. "Great fight Pan." Everyone stared. "Jinji why don't you-" "Jinji? Did you say Jinji?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah, the guy who saved Pan before I could." "Jinji is a Saiyan name…" Everyone looked at Jinji then back at Vegeta. "Who are your parents boy?" Jinji smiled. "Android 17 and a woman named Ruka." Vegeta's heart sank at the name Ruka. "Dad… It looks like you recognize the name." Vegeta nodded, He began telling the story behind him and Ruka. "You see… Ruka and I have… History."

*****The History of Vegeta and Ruka*****

"**Prince Vegeta!" Ruka said walking over to his room. Vegeta opened his room door in only a towel. This didn't faze Ruka like it phased most of the Saiyan females since she wasn't interested in sex until she was married. Ruka was beautiful, his hair was white and down to her back, pink eyes, a milky skin color, and her Saiyan uniform was that of a Samurai yet more feminism. Vegeta allowed her into his room. She sat on his bed and waited for him to change. He began changing in front of her… She blushed. "Um… Prince Vegeta… Doesn't it make you uncomfortable changing in front of me?" Vegeta smirked. "Does it make you uncomfortable?" Ruka shook her head. Vegeta smirked. "Good." He walked towards her and pushed her down on his bed. **_**Ruka, Ruka no tell him he needs to stop! But you can't… **_**Vegeta looked at Ruka. "Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head. They continued… The next day all you could hear throughout the castle was screaming (Not like that!) "Ruka! How could you?!" Ruka began crying. "My prince I'm sorry! But I-" "You could have told me to stop! But instead you're leaving me!? For a planet called Earth?!" Ruka cried harder. "And what are you going to do about your hair and eyes?! You do realize people on earth don't have pink eyes and white hair right." Ruka removed the hood that hid her hair and eyes. "I dyed my hair brown and got green contacts…" Vegeta looked disgusted… She looked normal… He hated normal… (This is why he married Bulma from her personality she acted like a Saiyan and her blue hair of course.) Vegeta looked at Ruka. "If you want to leave then go… I don't want to see your face again." Vegeta stormed out and left Ruka for her trip to Earth.**

*****End*****

"Ruka?!" Vegeta shouted looking towards a woman in the doors. "Hello Vegeta, once I heard my son was fighting my ex-boyfriend's son… I had to come." Jinji looked at his mom. "Mother?" She nodded, it had been years since Jinji had seen his mother, and he ran from her at just age four… Now he is ten like Trunks. "Come on Jinji… Let's prepare for your fight." She began walking out of the room when 18 and Marron came in. "Asami?" 18 looked at Ruka… "Ruka ever since 17 left I don't want to see you." "17? You mean Kodia?" 18 felt a tear stream down her cheek from the Kodia she knew who was now… Android 17… "Yes… Kodia…" 18 left leaving everyone in shock… "Trunks… You're match is up…" Bulma said coming into the room realizing Ruka was too close to Vegeta for her liking. "Why the hell are you by my husband?" Ruka looked broken. "Husband? You married her?" Ruka pulled Bulma by her and looked at her neck. "You even mated her? I'm guessing this is your son…" She said looking at Trunks. Bulma pulled away from Ruka. "Yes he is… And this is my daughter." She said showing Bra. "She is also his child." She said motioning to Vegeta. Ruka looked sad… "Come on Jinji… Let's prepare for your match."

**Sorry I've posted kind of late, I have finals soon D: I've been studying. But I'll try to post more today.**

**Me: Have you guys ever played the online game My Candy Love? What do you think about a crossover with DBZ and My Candy Love :3 (Or Avatar The Last Airbender?)**

**Pan: *_* Team Castiel!**

**Bra: *o* No! No! Team Lysander! **

**Me & Kaitlyn: Team Lysander and Team Castiel!**

**Goten: Team Nathaniel! **

**Everyone but Goten: No! He's too much of a goody two shoes, he's the second worst from Ken… **

**Trunks: That is of course until Ken comes back in episode 13 when he comes back smexy!**

**Hahaha! I hope I inspired you guys to look up the game My Candy Love, it's super addicting! **


	10. Chapter 8

Destined:

HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO ME! MARCH 2ND!

I know I've been gone and I understand how anxious y'all are to read this and I'm sorry I don't have enough time to write back to you all's lovely reviews but I will soon! Here's the next chapter.

Chapter Eight: Trunks vs. Jinji… Show Me How Weak You Are

Trunks felt a heat wave wash over him. "Trunks calm down… Please…" Trunks was clenching his teeth and grinding them against each other. Jinji took one last look back at Trunks and smirked. Trunks was just about to lose it until Pan grabbed his hand. "Trunks…" He looked down at Pan. "Trunks you need to calm down… Can't you see what he's doing? He's trying to make you lose focus and fight off of rage and now skill. While you're fighting with an empty mind, he can break down your moves because you're not paying attention and you're just focused on striking and not going through." Trunks powered down and listened to Pan. "You're right…" He gave Pan a hug and looked at everyone. "Dad… Tell me about Ruka." Vegeta's face went a bit pink. "What do you mean?" "Not like that Dad! I meant her weaknesses… We already know Android 17's… In order for me to beat him I need to know Ruka's weaknesses because he's only going to be as good as a fighter as his parents put together." Vegeta sighed. "The one thing that got to Ruka was showing no expression." Everyone looked confused. "She hated when she couldn't tell what was going through your head… Rather if it's you're mad or if she's breaking you… She hated not knowing, and I think since Jinji is trying to make you mad, you don't need to show it because he'll be so frustrated to fight and he'll be more focused on reading your expressions to see if he has you where he wants you." Everyone understood now. "Alright! Next up we have Trunks vs. Jinji!" The announcer called from out on the arena. Trunks took a deep breath and cleared his mind and most of all… He showed no expression. Pan grabbed onto Trunks' arm. "Trunks!" He looked back at her. "Yes Panna?" She fiddled her fingers. "Good luck!" She ran up to him and hugged him tight. "Beat his head in." Pan whispered. Trunks smirked and nodded. Trunks walked up onto the arena and cheers and chants begun. "This young man is and ferocious fighter! He has amazing skill and talent! I'm sure he'll have no problem with this fight." Next Jinji walked onto the arena, he smirked at Trunks who showed no expression. Jinji studied his face… Nothing. Jinji began getting frustrated and looked Trunks harder in his crystal blue eyes. "This young man is named Jinji, we have no record on him but let's see how he is!" Jinji smirked at Trunks. "What's the matter Trunks? Upset because Pan will be mine?" Trunks showed no expression, he just went into a fighting stance. "Or is it because she's falling for me and you know it?" Trunks had such a dead look on his face it almost looked as if he was asleep. "Go!" Trunks charged towards Jinji and knocked him off his feet. Jinji was lying flat on his back. _Why can't I see what he's feeling?! Is he not even caring?_ Jinji studied Trunks and rose again looking deeper into his face. _This is pretty funny…_ Trunks said to himself trying not to smirk. _Isn't it?_ Pan said telepathically. Trunks heard her thoughts. _Sure is… Watch this Panna_. Jinji was so focused on Trunks' dead face expression that he didn't realize, Trunks was directly in his face pounding it into the arena ground. Jinji lay flat on the ground coughing. "Why can't I read your face expressions?!" He shouted loud enough for everyone who was watching to hear. Vegeta smirked. "It's working." Goku nodded at Vegeta. "This is something that I didn't know most people like him had problems with, Jinji looks like the type who would know what's going on." "Indeed, but it's a trait he got from his mother that just won't allow him to focus until he can read your expression." Trunks began doing various combinations on Jinji to the fact Jinji couldn't think straight at all… Once Trunks noticed his… He went in for the kill. "Did you think I was lying?!" Trunks said finally showing face expression, he smirked wildly. "I said I'm a prince and Pan is _mine_." He dropped Jinji to the ground so hard, he lost his breath. "Don't you ever doubt me boy!" Trunks finally knocked Jinji out of the ring. "There you have it folks! Trunks has taken the win!" Trunks walked over to Jinji. "Come near Pan again and I'll make you wish you blew up with Planet Vegeta." Trunks walked over to the back where everyone waited. "Trunks!" Pan ran up to Trunks and hugged him. "That was amazing!" Everyone began congratulating Trunks on his big win. "You did it… You showed no expression… That's impressive." Vegeta said smirking at his son. "I get it from the best." Trunks said smirking back at his father. "Oh god that makes me sick… The same smirk…" Bulma said pretending to throw up. "You!" Everyone's attention went to the figure at the door… Jinji. "How?! How did you manage to get me so unfocused?!" Trunks smirked. "It's sad you don't know your own weaknesses." Ruka came in right behind her son. "You told him!" She said talking directly to Vegeta. "Yes… Is there a problem?" Ruka's eyes filled with anger. "How could you do that?!" Vegeta shrugged. "Pretty simple I would say…" Ruka pierced her eyes at Vegeta and Trunks. "I'll get you for this Vegeta… You just wait." And with that… Ruka and Jinji left.

**I know this chapter was UBBER short but I will write more! I just got back from a Martial Arts Tournament myself actually! I placed 1****st**** but I'll have to explain why I was absent for so long some other time. But guess what… I DID AN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER AND DRAGON BALL Z CROSS OVER! I'll post it soon, tell me what you think!**

**Marshall Lee: "Did you think I was lying?! I said that I'm evil without even trying, already dead so I'm not scared of dying, drinking the blood from your heart in one sitting, you think you got me pegged you must be kidding, I raise the dead up and they do my bidding, girl I'm a thousand years old I'm a riddle, bad little boy yes I'm bad but not little.**

**Me: ^_^ I love Marshall Lee! (Adventure Time the Fionna and Cake version)**

**Trunks: Ahem…**

**Me: I love you too Trunks!**

**Trunks: Ahem… *Looks at Marshall***

**Marshall Lee: *Bows* Oh forgive me your majesty! Hello! *Laughed Demonically***

**If you've watched the episode you'd know he did that to prince gumball xD **


	11. Chapter 9

Destined:

I think it's about time I explain my long absence, my aunt died on February 2nd and the family and I have been with our family in another state to help our her sons who are now Fatherless and Motherless, they are in their early twenties but what they're going through is hard. R.I.P

**Saiyan Chik: I'm not entirely sure she quit on her rewrite of Butterflies but I do thank you for all the support you've given!**

**Msanimegeek: Hahaha! That he did! I thought I would go insane for not typing for so long! I'll defiantly be updating sooner since the tragic incident that happened is blowing over slowly.**

**Kaitlyn: Hehehehe…. OMG KAITLYN I NEED MORE REVIEWS! D: Can you do me a favor and tell your readers to check out some of my stories ;) Hehehe!**

**MRSJRPMELLAK: I'll be updating more now **** Glad you liked it though!**

**Ynallesh: Mega cool you say :D lol! Your Veggie with be okay xD And I always love putting a little competition between Pan and Marron… Okay A LOT! **

**Girle: Well I'm back Girly! Hehehe see what I did there? But no cherries on top needed **** I enjoy writing for you all!**

**Da Kurlzz: OMFG! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T READ MY STORIES! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR STORIES!**

**1999princessange: Castiel reminds me of Vegeta… A stubborn asshole until you make him fall for you Xd**

**Demondeathgirl101: I love the game too and I hate the whole Action Points thing too.**

**Awesomegirl789: Why thank you ;)**

**Alright everyone… What would you think about me and Saiyan Chik writing a story together **** TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS!**

Chapter Nine: The Plan Too Get Even

"Jinji how could you be so simple minded?!" Ruka said furious that her son had lost to her ex-lover's son. "I can't believe he's mated, married, and had two kids!" Ruka still had feelings for Vegeta… But she would never admit it. Jinji hung his head low. "Mother I'm sorry… You have the same problem so why judge me about it?" Ruka glared at her son; she took a deep breath as they began to take off to the skies. "Do you want Pan?" Jinji was astonished by the question, he'd had dreams about Pan before he ever met her, and once he found out she was real… He wanted her. "More than anything." He said as if it was as simple as breathing. "Then you and I must think of a plan… A plan for you to get Pan…" She paused. "We need Marron."

*****Back at the Briefs House*****

All the Z fighters returned to the Briefs house after the tournament. "Tonight I want to have a party." Bulma said looking at Pan and Bra. "To honor Pan and Bra's first tournament." It seemed reasonable so why not? "I'm not wearing dress." Pan said plopping down on the couch in the living room in the middle of Trunks and Goten. Chi-Chi shouted at Pan. "Bulma wants to go through the trouble of throwing a party in your favor and you need to appreciate that!" Pan flinched at the high pitched sound of her mother. Goten started to chuckle. "Is something funny Goten?" Chi-Chi asked. She stopped immediately. "No Ma'am!" Chi-Chi nodded and walked over to Bulma to talk with her. "Everyone!" Everyone's attention turned to Gohan and Videl in the door way. "Videl you tell them!" Gohan said excitedly. Videl shook with excitement. "He proposed!" All the females in the house screamed. "Videl is going to be my sister!" Pan shouted. "Grandbabies!" Bulma and Chi-Chi cheered jumping up and down together. Bra clapped happily as she ran up to Pan to cheer with her. Chi-Chi ran up to her now daughter in law and looked at her ring. "Wow… That's a rock." Chi-Chi said looking up and Videl and hugging her tight. "I'm so proud Gohan ended up with such a nice girl." Videl blushed as Gohan laughed nervously. "When's the wedding?" The fiancés looked at each other. "We don't know yet." Bulma stepped in. "Let me plan it please!" Bulma was always the big time spender and wanted to be a part of anything. Goku walked over to his eldest son. "I'm proud of you son… Treat her right, do you understand?" "Yes sir." Gohan said hugging his father. Vegeta was happy for them… But come on, does Vegeta ever show happiness towards sweet things like this? All the adults sat in the kitchen talking about the wedding. Goten, Pan, Bra, and Trunks all went upstairs to Trunks' room. Bra sat on top of the dresser, Goten sat on the couch, and Pan and Trunks sat on his bed. "I can't believe Videl and Gohan are getting married! I'm so happy!" Pan said smiling and finally happy that her brother wasn't around anymore of those hussy. "I'm happy for Gohan too, but he's a guy, all that cheering and squealing are for girls." Goten said leaning back on the couch. "I wonder what it's going to be like." Bra said smiling. "I've always wanted my prince to come and knock me off my feet." Bra said fantasizing. "Well… Considering I'm the only prince here and if you plan on marrying me… That would be incest." He closed his eyes and smirked. "Even though I'm ultra-fine." Pan made a gagging face. "Oh come on Panna don't act like you don't love me!" Trunks said rolling over Pan. "Get off me you're too fat!" The kids stayed in Trunks' room for a few hours playing video games.

**Now… As you enter the world of the zombie apocalypse… Prepare you see the unexpected… And unforgettable…**

**Commander Pan: [Whispers] how are we going to kill off all these zombies? They are crawling everywhere and we lost Bra and Goten back in the woods… They better be okay.**

(Kill All Zombies was a game similar to Call of Duty made by Bulma for the kids. The game came with headsets so anytime they played, the always had them on. Trunks and Pan were sitting right beside each other but since the game was so realistic, it didn't matter they still had to have the headsets because the game is voice censored, so if you shout, the zombies hear you, which is why Pan is whispering)

**Commander Trunks: [Whispers] well what are we supposed to do? Sit and wait for them to come?**

**Commander Pan: [Whispers] contact them on their communicators. **

**Commander Trunks: [Whispers] I can't, it says no signal.**

**Solider Goten: [No Whisper] We're here!**

**Zombie: [Spots the crew] Gggguuurrrgglaaahh**

**Commander Pan: You idiot! You didn't press the whisper button! [Shoots AK47]**

**Commander Trunks: Where's my sister?! [Shoots with a 44]**

**Solider Bra: I'm right-**

**Solider Bra has been killed…**

**Solider Goten: Ahahaha! Bra you're dea-**

**Solider Goten has been assassinated…**

**GAME OVER DUE TO FRIENDLY FIRE.**

Pan threw down the headset and looked around the room. Everyone was still in their same spots, dresser, couch, and bed. Pan glared at Trunks who was laughing like a mad man. "You had to shoot Goten!" "You know it was funny." Trunks said still laughing. "Hahaha! Bra you died once you walked in." Goten was holding his stomach laughing hard. "Ahem." Everyone turned to the door way to see Vegeta. "What sense does it make to sit in the same room with headsets…Imbeciles." He walked out of the room and back downstairs. "Ugh." Pan said falling back onto Trunks' bed as Goten and Bra joined her and Trunks. "I can't wait until we go into high school." Pan said. "I hate being treated like a child." As soon as Pan said that, a loud. "BITCH!" was heard from downstairs. "Uh oh." Bra and Pan were the first out of the bedroom door. "It's about to be a what?!" Trunks shouted to Goten. "Girl fight!" Goten shouted in response. Once they were downstairs, they saw. "Lime look. What happened when we were kids was then… This is now… I'm engaged." It was the little village girl Lime that Gohan met when he was younger. "Gohan you know I'm in love with you." "Well bitch he doesn't love you." Videl said stepping in front of Gohan. Lime slapped Videl in the face, Videl's eye sparked red. She grabbed Lime and slammed her face into the wall multiple times. "So you want to get with my fiancé?!" Videl did a Videl Rush and knocked Lime out cold. "Get her out of here before I send her to the other world." One of the assistants took Lime out of the house and returned her home. "Whoa." Trunks and Goten said in unison. "Videl I-" "What was that Gohan?! You still talk to that girl?! And what happened when you two were younger?!" "No! I guess the press snapped a picture of us and she found out! And when we were younger… Well… I saved her from a river and when I picked her up and flew her to the ground… My hand was on her chest… But it was a mistake!" Videl scoffed. "When you get your mind straight and set… You can come home." Videl walked out of the house and flew back to their house. Gohan let out a loud sigh and blasted a hole through the wall and into the backyard… Everyone was silent. Piccolo looked around… "I'm going to go talk to him." (Yeah! Piccolo is back!) Piccolo walked quietly into the backyard to see Gohan sitting in the grass looking up at the stars. "I try so hard to keep her happy but it seems like nothing works… We were just in high school and we fell in love…" Piccolo sat next to Gohan who had his head in his hands. "Hey… I know we haven't spoken in while as a man to man talk but… I think since you're about to get married we should." Piccolo paused. "I don't really understand the whole human way of affection but… I get the idea… If you really love her you need to go to her and let her know that, right now she's just letting off steam, we as men do that too. Whenever you got mad when you were younger you wanted to be alone right?" Gohan picked his head up. "Yeah because I never wanted to hurt anyone who didn't deserve it." Piccolo looked at Gohan. "Do you think she wants to hurt you emotionally? Her walking out is a way for her not to say something that could ruin you two's relationship." Gohan understood but he just didn't like the fact that they were already arguing. "Gohan… Go to her… Don't let her be the one who got away when you have something so strong with her that you could never find in another." Piccolo may have been a Namek but he wasn't stupid, he knew what he was talking about. Gohan and Piccolo stood up and Gohan gave Piccolo and manly hug. "You've been here with me since I was four and it means a lot that you've stood by me… Thanks Piccolo… If there's anything I can do to show how much I appreciate you being here for me just tell me." Piccolo smiled. "Never be the Great Saiyaman again and don't let Videl get away." Boy weren't those the days… Gohan the Golden fighter… Gohan the Great Saiyaman. He took off to the skies and flew after Videl. Piccolo walked back into the house. "How is he?" Chi-Chi asked. "He's fine… He's just getting used to becoming a husband and not a teenage boyfriend." Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Bra all remained at the top of the staircase. "What kind of name is Lime?" Pan asked. "What kind of name is Pan?" Trunks said smirking. Pan glared at Trunks. "You have no room to speak… You're named after underwear… What kind of name is Trunks?" "What kind of name is Bra?!" Pan, Trunks, and Bra faced Goten. "Goten where did you and I come into this?!" Bra shouted. "What kind of name is Goten?! It makes no sense!"

**I hoped you all liked the chapter! And Lime's re-appearance! That will not be her last though! … But seriously what kind of name is lime? I'm thinking about after the wedding I should skip ahead to when they become teens because they're 8, 9, and 10 and it's going to take a while for them to become teens if I keep up at this rate.**

**Trunks: "Pan… What kind of name is Pan?!"**

**Pan: "Trunks you're named after underwear! Your last name is even Briefs!"**

**Goten: "Kaitlyn… What kind of name is that?"**

**Kaitlyn: *Glares at Goten* "It's a beautiful name!" *Throws vase at Goten***

**Me: "Hahaha! Goten you're gonna get cut up!"**

**Marshall Lee: "I must be here… I make it all right."**

**Trunks: "You get the hell out of here and go back to the Nightosphere!" **

**Bra: "It rhymed!" **

**Kaitlyn: "Insulting people's name like you've got the best name in the world… My name is beautiful."**

**Marshall Lee: "Stay tuned for the-"**

**Trunks: "Next chapter!"**

**Marshall Lee: *Glares at Trunks***

**Trunks: "The hell are you looking at? You should've been faster and stop trying to be all sexy like!"**


	12. Chapter 10

Destined:

FINALLY! I HAVE COME OUT OF MY RUNT WITH THIS STORY! THANKS TO KAITLYN! :D She suggested that I did one shots of their growing years :)

Chapter Ten: One Year Of One Shots

**One Year...**

**Pan: 9**

**Bra: 9**

**Trunks: 11**

**Goten: 10**

It had been a year since Gohan and Videl's marriage and it was finally their first Christmas as a couple.

"Come on everyone! It's time to celebrate."

Bulma said with a smile as everyone gathered to see Vegeta in a Santa suit and didn't look to pleased.

Bulma dressed herself in a Mrs. Clause suit as Bra and Trunks were dressed like innocent children. Pan and Goten giggled at the sight of the two hybrids. Bra looked quite happy while Trunks looked as humiliated as his father.

"Woman! I am not fat like this jolly bastard you all call _Santa_. I have a very nice figure!"

Vegeta shouted causing the room to burst into laughter.

Bulma walked over to Vegeta with a smile and whispered something in his ears causing him to smirk and her to blush.

"I don't even want to know what she said to him."

Trunks said to the rest of the gang as Pan continued to giggle catching his eye.

"Pan! It's not funny, it's right down humiliating!"

Trunks said crossing his arms as Pan put her hand over her mouth trying to stop the noise from coming out but failed.

Trunks pouted until Pan ran into his arms and gave him a hug.

"You may look ridiculous, but you're still my boxer-boy."

"Ahem."

They turned around to see Goten point above the two.

"Mistletoe."

Bra said giggling as she ran past in the jolly Christmas spirit.

Trunks and Pan's faces had reddened as they stared at each other. Goku noticed from a far what was going on and quickly walked over.

"Hey! How's about we all go see what Bulma's planning?"

Goku said pulling his daughter away from the lavender haired hybrid.

This caused Trunks so growl slightly, but he stopped himself in confusion.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

He thought shaking the thought as walking over to where his mother had been gathering the whole gang.

"Okay! It's Christmas and as you all know, it's my favorite time of the year! So as a tribute to this amazing Christmas and Gohan and Videl's new profound love, I give you a year with the family."

Bulma considered all her friends family, so the title summed it up.

As the CD slipped into the player, Bulma ran over to sit on Vegeta's lap.

"This is going to be funny."

A young Goten said at just the age of four with his partner in crime Trunks by his side.

Everyone smiled as they saw the room they were going to enter; young Pan's room who was only two.

"If she ends up murdering you don't say a word to me."

Trunks said standing at the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Sh, Trunks!"

Goten said angling the camera at his little sister's door.

As Goten opened the door, a pillow case of baby powder whacked Goten straight in the face causing the camera and Goten to fall. In the background you could hear the laughter of Trunks and Pan. Trunks wiped off the camera lens and faced it at him and the two year old Pan and then at the powdered faced Goten.

"And that's a wrap!"

He said laughing and turning off the camera.

Goten's face was red as everyone looked at him.

"Bulma why do you have that?"

Goten shouted burring his face into a pillow beside him.

As the video went on, a picture of baby Trunks yanking the side of Vegeta's face as Bulma laughed came onto the screen.

"Even a trouble maker back then."

Videl said shaking her head holding onto her husband.

New pictures of Videl and Gohan's wedding came onto the screen as everyone smiled at the two.

"Best day of my life."

Gohan said kissing Videl's lips softly.

As the video continued, it came to the last video.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you snoring."

You could hear Bulma say as she zoomed in on her sleeping husband.

His loud monstrous snores filled the room as she screamed and smothered his face with a pillow, the camera fell to the foot of the bed where it filmed them both.

"WOMAN!"

Vegeta shouted as he climbed on top of his wife causing her to giggle.

"You should stop snoring so loud."

She said as Vegeta kissed her.

"You should please-

The video was cut off right at that part as Bulma laughed bashfully shoving the disk into her dress pocket.

"Ignore that please!"

She said as she walked off back to the couch sitting on her husband's lap as red as her dress.

From the far side of the room Yamcha stood up.

"She was supposed to be with me!"

Vegeta's glared shot at Yamcha as everyone stood with their hands over their mouths.

"I could please her better than you ever could."

Vegeta stood up once Yamcha said those last words and was about to rip the man to limbs.

"Whoa!"

The men in the room yelled as Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Tein, and Master Roshi held Vegeta back with every force they had but it wasn't enough. Goku and Gohan transformed into their highest state of super and held the full blooded Saiyan back who had transformed too.

"Run."

Tein said as Yamcha ran into the backyard as they tried to calm Vegeta down.

Shouts were made as the ruckus fumed louder.

"This is going to be a long Christmas-

Trunks said but was cut off by something soft touching his cheek as he caressed the spot softly.

"Pan?"

Trunks said as a pink tint came across his nose.

"Merry Christmas."

Pan said blushing a deep shade of red.

"LET'S OPEN THE PRESENTS!"

Bulma shouted hoping it would cause everyone to calm down.

**Hey! I know this is short but the next chapter will be longer I swear! It's just late and I need to get ready for bed, I have a martial arts ceremony coming up on Thursday and I need to prepare!**

**Trunks: _Panna... Kissed me?_**

**__Pan: _I kissed Trunks..._**

**Kaitlyn: "SHE KISSED TRUNKS!"**

**Goku: "WHAT?!"**

**Me: "KAITLYN!"**

**Kaitlyn: "SORRY JADA!"**


	13. Chapter 11

**Destined:**

**Pan: 10**  
**Bra: 10**  
**Goten: 12**  
**Trunks: 13**

**Reviews:**

**Halo: Thanls, here you go.**

**Tete: Sorry! Here you go!**

**Awesomegirl789: Protective Goku :)**

**Saiyan Chik: UPDATED!**

**Kaitlyn: Lol! Santa Veggie!**

**v kai: Thanks lol!**

**Two Years... (This is for Mother's Day since I didn't update then)**

****Chapter 11: Mother's Day

It was Mother's Day and the four young Saiyans had to figure out what to do  
for both ChiChi and Bulma. Pan sat on Trunks' bed with him as he stared at  
the ceiling. "Panna what are we going to do?" He asked not wanting to ruin  
Mother's Day for his mom. Pan shrugged.

"We could always throw a party." Pan said with a questioning face. Trunks  
made a thinking face that made Pan giggle. "You look so stupid when you do  
that." She said giggling. Trunks tried to hide his smile.

"You look stupid all the time." Pan glared and threw a pillow at him trying  
to suficate him as he laughed. "Okay, seriously now. We always have parties  
so what will make this one different?" He asked tossing Pan and the pillow  
off him.

"Maybe we could get our Dad's to help?" Pan suggested. Trunks shrugged as  
he got off his bed.

"One thing is for sure, my Dad isn't dressing up again and neither am I."  
Trunks said pouting as an idea came to Pan's mind.

"We'll see." She said smirking. Trunks glared.

"No, we already know." He said hoping she didn't hear him.

Goten and Bra sat on the couch watching T.V and arguing

"It doesn't take a genius to know the difference between lavender and  
purple!" They could hear Bra shout as Goten crossed his arms.

"It's basically the same thing." He mumbled as Bra glared.

"You would think considering your best friend has lavender hair you would  
know the difference." She huffed as Pan's gigges were heard from the  
staircase as Trunks smirked.

"Yeah Goten, you would think." Trunks said as he smirked so much like his  
father. Goten glared at Trunks but began to smile. He couldn't help but  
laugh at his comment. Pan plopped down next to Goten and laid on his  
shoulder.

"Today is Mother's Day you know, and we have nothing planned. Trunks came  
up with a good idea." Pan spoke as all eyed remained on her. "We're going  
to throw a party for them, but we don't know what to do to make it  
special." She slumped down in the couch and pouted.

"Maybe we could ask them some questions? Like what they would want but we can't make it obvious." Goten suggested as he looked around the room to see if anyone else agreed. Bra patted him on the back with a smile.

"Best idea you've had all day Goten." She said making him glare at her. As they discussed what they were going to do, Vegeta walked in with his cold dark brown eyes on them.

"What are you imbeciles doing?" He questioned walking to the kitchen to pull out a water bottle. Pan glared at the alpha Saiyan as he gulped down his water; she wasn't going to stand for him calling her an imbecile.

"First off Vegeta, I am no imbecile. Second of all if you would like to know what we're up to, try having manners and making a better entrance that what you just did." She said being bold. Vegeta smirked as he made a slight laughing noise deep in his throat. He walked back outside and came back in.

"What are you brats doing?" He said smirking like a mad man at Pan. She growled, Pan never understood why Vegeta had to act like he hated anything that had a soul.

"If you must know, we're doing something for Mother's Day." Pan said glaring at the man daring him to say something back.

"Mother's Day?" Vegeta asked not knowing the point in it. "What's the reason for this holiday?" Pan blinked a couple of times before letting his question sink in.

"Well, to show appreciation for everything your mother has done." She said making it short and sweet. Vegeta scoffed.

"Mother's Day, how drool." He said turning around to face the young kids. "Back on Vegeta-Sei we didn't have Mother's Day; we had 'Shussan no josei no hi'." Vegeta said catching the kid's attention.

"Birth Woman Day?" Goten asked confused.

"Isn't that the exact same thing but a bit more harsh?" Trunks questioned as Vegeta sat down.

"No, it's something different. Birth Woman Day was more of how do I say it, competition. Basically it was a day to figure out who was the strongest family and then when it came down to the last event, the Mother's dueled it out to see who was the strongest Saiyan family underneath the Royal family." He spoke.

"So like a survival of the fittest?" Bra asked tying her hair into a ponytail.

"I guess you could say that, but that was back on Vegeta-Sei where people where stronger." He said walking back to the Gravity Room.

"Shussan no josei no hi." Pan spoke smiling. Trunks chuckled as he looked at Pan.

"I don't think our mother's would appreciate us calling them birth women." He said looking at the dazzed look in Pan's eyes.

"Oh I know that Trunks, but the competition seems fun."

About four hours had passed since their conversation with Vegeta and it was already 5:56pm.

"Pan where are you taking me?" ChiChi asked her daughter who was running with her mother's hand.

"You'll see Momma!" Pan said as they approached the Brief's front door. ChiChi looked as they entered the house. There were signs everywhere with writing in Japanese '出産の女性の日'."

"Birth Woman Day?" ChiChi mumbled confused. Pan had on a orange tank top with the words 'Saiyan Sons' and short black spandex shorts. Everyone in the Son family matched Pan as the Briefs had on blue tank tops with the word 'Royal' across the back and gray spandex.

"Momma, this is an anccient Saiyan holiday called 'Shussan no josei no hi' or also known as 'Birth Woman Day'." Pan said as she sat her mother down next to Bulma. "Today is the day of competition." Pan explained where the idea came from as both families listened. "In the first round, we will have youngest against youngest and oldest against oldest." Pan and Bra were the first to step up and fight.

"I know you're my best friend and all Bra, but I have to take you down. You're family genes will be dominate no more!" She said as Bra giggled.

"I just want to see what I can do." With that, the match began. Bra charged at Pan while she easily blocked her attack and did a few combinations to knock Bra off her feet.

"I quit, I quit!" Bra exclaimed sucking her thumb. "You broke my nail!" Vegeta face palmed and growled.

"How can you possibly be my offspring?" He mumbled causing Bulma to smack his arm. The fights went on; Trunks vs. Goten and the winner of the two was none other than Trunks. Trunks vs Gohan. With ease Gohan beat Trunks as it came down to the Father vs Father.

"Kakarot you fool, I've been waiting for this duel." Vegeta said powering up.

"Wait a second you two!" Pan said stepping in between them. "Take it to the Gravity Room and tell us who is victorious in the end!" She said not wanting to spend hours waiting for the fight to end. They nodded as they sped off the the Gravity Room. "For our last event, we have Mother vs Mother to see which family is superior!" Pan said smiling. ChiChi and Bulma stepped into the ring that was outside Goten made himself.

"I hope it doesn't break." Trunks mumbled making Goten glare.

"I can build you know." He said sticking his tongue out at him.

Bulma and ChiChi stood facing each other as ChiChi let her hair down; it back down to her back.

"You should wear it down more often Chi!" Bulma said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah cut the sweet act and lets go." ChiChi was always competitive and it surely showed now.

"Now Chi, we all know my family has been in the superior league for centuries and more to come." She said edging ChiChi on.

"Correction, Vegeta's family was you were no part of it." She said causing the aqua haired female to glare. "And we also know I'm the better fighter." Pan looked between the two and rubbed the back of her head like a true Son.

"Let's start shall we?" Before Pan could back up, ChiChi and Bulma were going at it. Pan was falling out of the ring before Trunks caught her.

"I-I um." Trunks said blushing with Pan in his arms bridal style.

"T-Thanks." Pan said blushing as well as Trunks cleared his throat and nodded.

"No problem." The raging battle between the two women went on  
for fifteen more minutes before ChiChi threw Bulma out of the ring; blood remained on the two women and in the ring. The kids were shocked to see such a sight.

"ChiChi wins!" Trunks said clapping helping his mother up.

"Good fight." Bulma said hugging her best friend as they all walked into the house. ChiChi and Bulma kissed their children and smiled.

"This was a wonderful Mother's Day." ChiChi said smiling.

"Where Da-

Before Gohan finished his question, the Gravity Room exploded.

"I won Vegeta!" They could hear Goku shout from under the metal.

"No you clown! I demand a rematch!" Both mates of the men face palmed.

"Our husbands." They said in unison.

**Hope you all enjoyed that! It's a bit short but I'm really busy tonight I'm sorry! Love you all!**

**Trunks: "Pan's getting older... And so am I."**

**Kaitlyn: "Safe sex kids!"**

**Trunks: "Kaitlyn!"**


	14. Chapter 12

**Destined:**

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chappy! **

**Pan: 11**

**Bra: 11**

**Goten: 12**

**Trunks: 13**

**Reviews:**

**Kaitlyn: Lol! Your end part made me laugh too!**

**Saiyan Chik: Thanks! Lol you seem to be a very active fan :) Thank you for that!**

**saiyanprincess: Ha! I was reading this sight about all about DBZ and it said something like in the Briefs house hold it was a custom to name their children after underwear? I don't know lol!**

**Guest: SAFE SEX! Lol I had to make Gohan fight too ;D**

Chapter Twelve: Found Dad's Stash! **(Three Years...)**

Pan and Goten were over at the Briefs home as usual hanging out like every other day.

"Goten," Trunks called over by the door that lead out to the Gravity Room. Goten left his sister and Bra to continue watching T.V as he ran over to Trunks.

"Yeah?" He asked once over by his best friend.

"I was out in the Gravity Room," Trunks said leading Goten out in the backyard. "and I found my Dad's beer stash!" He said opening the Gravity Room door.

"I thought Bulma told Vegeta to stop drinking?" Goten said confused. Trunks nodded.

"She did, but did you really think he'd listen?" Trunks said smirking as he opened the fridge that revealed the beer cans. "Want one?" Trunks asked Goten while cracking open his own can. Goten looked uneasy as he frowned at Trunks.

"I don't know Trunks," Goten said. "we're only kids." Trunks scoffed at his friend.

"Kids? You're kidding me right? I'm technically a teenager and as a teenager I have the right to drink," Trunks said sipping the foul substance. "every teen does it at least once." He said choking on the beer. "Yuck." He mumbled as he handed Goten a can.

"Well, I'm still a kid so-

"Oh can it Goten! Are you some punk like Bra or what?" He said taunting his friend. Goten scoffed much like Trunks and snatched the can.

"Punk? Never, I'm a Son and Saiyan." He said cracking open the can as he slurped it down. "Yuck!" Goten shouted making a disgusted face as he finished the rest of the liquid. "How does your Dad drink this stuff?" Trunks shrugged his shoulders as he finished his own can.

"I guess the taste grows on you after you drink a few," He said reaching into the fridge pulling out two more. "bottoms up." Trunks said handing Goten another beer. They began drinking more and more beer cans until they had about fifteen each.

"T-Trunk," Goten slurred. "y-you have lavender haaair." He said extending the word 'hair' as he giggled. Trunks laughed along with his friend.

"G-Goten, w-who a-a-am I?" He said standing up swaying back and forth. "I-I am the _princess_ of all Saiyans!" He said shaking his hips.

"B-Bra! Sh-she's a princess right?" Goten asked stomping on a beer can.

"Yeah I-I think," Trunks stammered. "but I was talking about my Dad." Just as Trunks slipped over a beer can, Pan walked in.

"Ew, gross!" She shouted covering her nose. "What is that stench?" She said looking at the two boys surrounded in beer cans. "You two are idiots!" She said walking over to them slapping them in the head.

"Ow, nau-ughty P-Panna!" Trunks spat as he fell out on the floor.

"Kami help these two." Pan said picking up the beer cans and throwing them into a trash bag.

_I thought Bulma told Vegeta to stop drinking... _Pan shrugged it off and turned to face the two boys after she cleaned up their mess. "I better get you two inside before-

"Brats!" Pan turned around and saw Vegeta in the doorway. "Pan!" Vegeta barked as he walked over to the young hybrid. "Say 'ah'." He said glaring at her.

"Ah?" Pan said opening her mouth as Vegeta smelled her breath to see if she had been drinking.

"You can go, go and get Bulma for me okay?" Pan nodded as she walked over the two boys and into the house.

Vegeta stared at the two kids and growled. "Get up!" He shouted making them giggle and stumbled as they stood up.

"Yes my princess?" Trunks said to his father making him glare at his son.

"Get the hell out of here and get into the house!" He said yanking the two by the back of their shirts dragging them into the house.

"Aw, but it was T-Trunks' idea!" Goten said pouting.

"Clap it Son!" Trunks said swatting his hand lazily.

Once they went into the house, Bulma was standing there tapping her foot.

"Number one, I thought I told you to get rid of all of that beer and stop drinking!" Bulma screeched making Vegeta cover his ears.

"Woman! You should be yelling at the brats! I'm a grown man!" He said kicking the kids lightly as he marched past Bulma.

"I'll deal with you later!" She shouted after him listening to him mumble. Bulma faced her attention to the two kids as she began shouting at them for hours.

**###**

The next morning Trunks woke up with a banging head ache. "Ow," He groaned as Pan opened the door.

"This is what you get for drinking under age." She said slamming the door. Trunks growled as he held his ears.

"Quit with the loud noises!" Trunks shouted wincing at his own loudness. Pan put her hands on her hips and glared at the young Saiyan hybrid.

"It's bad enough you did this to yourself, but it's even worse that you dragged my brother into that." She said as she sat on the bed next to Trunks. "I guess I'll be your nurse today to nurse you back to the sober life." She said giggling. Trunks groaned as he laid his head on Pan's shoulder.

"I hate being sober." Pan chuckled at his comment.

"You should hate being drunk even more." She said smiling.

"At least when I was drunk I couldn't be in this much pain." He mumbled.

**###**

Goten sat and listened to ChiChi rant on and on about how drinking is wrong and how foolish it was; not to mention how much trouble he was in and how extremely loud she was.

"Goten Einstein Son! You are in so much trouble I don't know where to begin!" She shouted as Goku sat in the chair next to his son shaking his head.

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I thought it was funny! I'll be updating either 'The Little Pink Diary' or 'Love and War' or I'll do them both depending on how much time I have.**

**Trunks: "I being sober because you can finally feel and hear again."**

**Pan: *Pats Trunks on the back***

**Kaitlyn: "HEY TRUNKS! NEXT TIME DON'T DRINK!"**

**Trunks: "Kaitlyn!"**


	15. Chapter 15

Destined:

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy… *Don't cry*

Pan: 12

Bra: 12

Goten: 13

Trunks: 14

**Reviews:**

**MissNibbles: Thanks dear! How's your story coming along?**

**Girlie: Lol! Yes I thought it would be funny to expose them to beer :3**

**Saiyanprincess: Lol, beer is nasty I agree I drank it on accident when I was little because I thought it was tea because I asked my mom for some and she put it on the kitchen table for my dad and I thought it was mine so I drank it and once she came into the kitchen she freaked out and was like "No! Jada that's not yours!" I started crying lol!**

**Rileyraph'sgirl: Beer is disgusting! I swear people drink it to get drunk, not for the taste.**

**Skyler Cooper: Updated hun! (;**

**Kaitlyn: I must agree you have to love them!**

Chapter Thirteen: Decisions (Last One shot! I will continue the story from this point.)

****It has been years since the last time anyone saw Marron, 18, Krillen, Ruka, or Jinji and Pan sat in her room crying softly. "I don't want to go," She cooed as she wiped her tears and sniffled one last time. Pan stood up and looked at herself in the mirror; she was growing into a beautiful woman... Was that why she had to go? Pan's hair was tied in a messy bun, her eyes were puffy, and her face looked red and flushed.

"Pan," She heard the voice of her father as she balled her hand into a fist and her eyebrows knitted tight together. "Pan, I know you're upset but it's for the best." He said walking further into her room and closing the door. Pan whipped around as her tears burned down her cheeks.

"For the best? It's horrible!" Pan shouted as she backed away from her father. "This doesn't even make sense," She said in a voice so low it was almost a whisper. "You're taking me away for a reason you can't even tell me." She mumbled as she looked out to the window. Goku saw the pain in Pan's eyes which almost made him want to rethink; but he wasn't going to.

"Pan, please listen." Goku said full of regret but he knew what he was doing was really for the best. Before Goku could finish, Pan flew out the window compressing her Ki so he wouldn't follow her.

**###**

Trunks and Goten were in the living room watching High School Musical 3 Senior Year because they had to _study _drama and musical performances for their Theater Arts class. Goten was sitting on the couch with his legs spread open laughing hard as he looked at Zac Efron.

"He has great hair." Goten said chuckling again as Trunks looked at him and threw a pillow.

"That sounds like something Bra would say," Trunks said chuckling. "You've been hanging around her too much." Goten smirked as they looked back at the screen; the scene 'The Boys are Back' was currently on which only made Goten laugh more. Trunks had a smirk on his face as he stood up on top of the table and looked at Goten knowing he already knew what he hand in mind. "The boys are back," Trunks sang loudly throwing his arms in the air; Goten followed his lead and jumped on the table to sing along.

"And we'll do it again, going to wake to wake up the neighborhood!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped from up on the top of the staircase making Trunks and Goten fall from the boom in his voice. Vegeta looked at his son and friend and rolled his eyes. "Bulma, get these two!" He shouted as the blue haired woman came to his side.

"They're studying," She said resting her head on Vegeta's shoulder. "They do have Theater Arts you know." Vegeta made his usual throaty noise and walked away letting his wife's head to fall. Bulma glared at him as he walked back to their room and looked at the two boys on the floor beside the tipped over coffee table. "Keep it down okay?" Trunks smirked as Goten laughed.

"We'll try." Trunks said saluting his mother. Trunks and Goten remained on the floor as Trunks suddenly felt a strange feeling.

"Hey Goten," Trunks began. "Why'd you come here without Pan?" Anytime Goten came to his house, Pan came along too. Goten looked at his blue eyed friend and shrugged.

"My Dad wanted to talk to her alone so I came over here." Trunks felt a bit queasy as he thought about what Goku could be talking to her about, but his thoughts were interrupted by the raven haired beauty that had entered the house.

"Pan," Trunks began until her noticed the tears in her eyes. "Why were you crying?" He asked. He felt anger, confusion, and lost at the same time.

"Pan, are you alright?" Goten asked his little sister as she sniffled.

"Oh I'm fine," Pan said a bit hoarse from her crying. Pan didn't know what to say as she tried to think. "I'm on my period and I tend to get mad or cry." She spoke knowing they wouldn't want to deal with that. "Is Bra here?" She asked the boys after claiming her voice again.

"Yeah, she's upstairs." Trunks said pointing to the staircase. Goten stood up and walked over to the couch where he and his friend were supposed to be.

"Well, back to watching Sharpay." Goten said with a smirk. Trunks made a disgusting face as he looked at his best friend.

"She's ugly! Gabriella is cute though."

**###**

Pan roamed the halls upstairs as she arrived at Bra's door to see it was slightly ajar.

"Yeah, he's cute and all but he's a man whore." Bra spoke as Pan rolled her eyes; she was talking about her crush Austin. Pan opened the door lightly as it squeaked catching Bra's attention; she noticed Pan's puffy face.

"Aria I have to call you back." **(Okay… If the name "Aria" means something please tell me! I was typing it and usually my computer underlines it in red if it's not in the dictionary, so if it has a meaning, please tell me!) **Bra put her pink rhinestone covered phone down and motioned for Pan to come in. "What's wrong Pan-Chan?" Pan ran to her best friend and laid her head in her lap as she sobbed.

"Oh Bra," Pan said sniffling. "My Papa is making me move." Bra gasped as she felt the hot tears spill.

"Surely you don't mean-

Pan sighed. "Yes, out of Japan." Bra hugged her best friend's back as the two began to sob. "B-Chan," Pan began as she wiped her tears.

"Yes Pan?"

"Promise not to tell Trunks."

"I promise."

Both girls stopped their sniffling when a creak at the door was made. "Are you two okay?" Goten asked once he heard the loud cries from downstairs. Pan sighed as she shook her head.

"Close the door," Pan said as Goten obeyed. "Come here, I have something to tell you."

**###**

Goten looked at the two girls as he felt tears of his own form. "Dad isn't making you move alone is he?" Pan shook her head.

"No," She choked. "He said he's letting me move somewhere with Piccolo." Goten and Bra was shocked!

"Piccolo?!" They said simultaneously.

"What? Why Piccolo?" Bra asked curious about to choice.

"He said it would be best to go with someone who's a bit more serious." Pan said still feeling the pain come with more force each time she spoke. "Goten, don't tell Trunks." She said as he nodded and hugged his little sister.

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few years, I'll be back when I'm eighteen." Goten felt crushed as well as Bra.

"What?!" Goten shouted. "This is bullshit! My baby sister-

Pan silenced Goten before he spoke again.

"Sh, I don't want Trunks to hear." She said as Goten tried to calm his voice.

"My baby sister isn't leaving for six years!" He shouted in a whisper. Before Pan could rebuttal, Trunks was at the door.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked curious. "I heard Goten yell about something." Goten looked at Pan heartbroken. "I heard you say something about your baby sister." Trunks said concern; years ago Trunks had come to reason that he was in love with Pan and he'd tell her when she was thirteen… A few more months.

"Um, I have a boyfriend." Pan blurted out trying to avoid eye contact.

"A what?" Trunks said astonished and angry. "So that's what Goku wanted to talk to you about huh? Your _boyfriend_." Trunks scoffed, "Whatever I'm out of here." Before anyone could speak; he was gone. Pan felt hurt as she guy she was in love with walked away. Pan sank her head low as she flew out the window.

"Pan!" Goten and Bra shouted as the window shattered from the force Pan flew through it.

**###**

It was finally the day of Pan's departure and she knew she had to tell Trunks today. Everyone gathered at the Son's home before school started as Goku prepared for his announcement. "Everyone," Goku begun. "I know you're all wonder why you're here and here's the reason why." Goku looked at the hurt in Pan's eyes as he tried to go through with what he was trying to say. "Pan is moving to America with Piccolo for six years." Everyone gasped as they looked at her. "I've came to this conclusion for a reason," Goku choked on his words. "A reason I can tell no one until she comes back." Everyone began their soft mumbles as tears formed in the eyes of many.

"Panny can't be leaving." Bulma said clasping her hands over her mouth. "Does Trunks know?" She asked as everyone noticed the lavender haired teen was nowhere to be found. As everyone's eyes began to settle back on Pan, the hybrid came through the door.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late." He spoke as he brought a girl with green hair and yellow eyes through the door. She looked amazing, curves that made her look more mature and a smile that brought you to your knees. "I want you all to meet my girlfriend." He said with a smile. "Chima." Everyone became quiet as Pan's heart sank.

"She's your what?" Pan asked as tears spilled from her eyes. Trunks looked at the tears spilling from Pan's eyes as he felt a ping of guilt.

"My girlfriend," Trunks spoke the cursed words again. "You have a boyfriend so what's the deal?" He said narrowing his eyes. Pan's nostrils flared as she released all the bottled up energy inside of her.

"You have a boyfriend?!" Goku shouted as Pan shook her head violently.

"No!" Pan shouted as she let the tears that burned like acid down her cheeks. "No I don't! I only said that so you wouldn't freak out that I was moving somewhere with Piccolo until I'm eighteen! But what's the use? You have Chima right?" Pan shook with anger as she stormed out the front door. Trunks and along with everyone else in the room were in complete shock.

"Trunks do you want me to-

"Just go Chima." Trunks said as he felt guilt and hurt throw themselves at him at once. Goten glared at his best friend.

"How could you? All she wanted to do was spare your feelings and you sit there and hurt her like that." Goten said glaring as he stomped towards the door. "We have school, come on." Goten said darkly. "But I'm pretty sure you ruined the idea of Pan coming to school anyways." Trunks slammed down his backpack causing everyone to jump and look in his direction.

"What's your deal?!"

"My deal?! You just pushed my sister away for good and now I won't get to see her until she's eighteen! And you sit there and ask me what my deal is." Goten scoffed as Trunks yanked his shoulder back. "Get your hands off me!" Goten shouted shoving Trunks as Trunks stumbled back.

"That's enough." Bulma spoke as Vegeta held her back and shook his head.

"Let them go woman."

"I don't see your deal Goten!" Goten looked at Trunks as rage took over.

"YOU! You're my deal! I don't even know if she's going to want to come back after six years after what you just did!" Goten swung at Trunks as a slight crack was made. Trunks' nose dripped blood as he rebutted by cracking Goten's jaw.

"ENOUGH!" Goku shouted as he yanked the two teens apart. "You two go to school now!" Goku said as his voice boomed.

**###**

Goten and Trunks settled their disagreement around fifth period; Theater Arts.

"Goten," Trunks said as they took their seat next to each other in the front row. "I'm sorry for pushing Pan away." He said as he looked at Goten's onyx eyes.

"It's alright," Goten sighed. "It's not _completely_ your fault." Goten said with a light smirk as Trunks returned a sad smile… He was going to miss his Panna…

"Okay class," Their teacher spoke. "Your project is to get with a partner and make a song for your final." Trunks' eyes went wide as Goten laughed.

"The boys are back." Goten whispered causing Trunks to laugh also.

"No Goten, you and Mr. Briefs are not allowed to do the song off your homework last night." She said clasping her hands together. "No, you must make your own song that comes from the heart and means something to you. You also must sing it with your partner." Trunks' heart sank when she said _comes from the heart and means something to you_. Because he instantly thought of Pan… That's what he'd sing about… Pan.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! It was entertaining to write for me (; When I'm done with this story I will be doing a re-write of it (I'm playing on making it up to 52 chapters or so)**

**Trunks: Broken hearts drowning underwater, hoping I bring them up to solid ground-**

**Kaitlyn: *Peaks in on Trunks practicing* **

**Trunks: Kaitlyn!**

**Kaitlyn: Hehe, it's cute.**

**Afiong: *Stops recording Trunks* Uh…**

**Goten: Afiong!**

**Afiong: Sorry! It was just too good!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Destined:**

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't been updating ): In this chapter I think I'm going to... To be honest I have no clue (: Thanks for all the support! Lol!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Awesomegirl789: I know, I love that song too! And I know ): I feel bad for making Trunks do that but... WHERE WOULD THE DRAMA BE IF I DIDN'T?! :D Lol!**

**rileyraph'sgirl: Lol it's sounds like a reggae song xD And I know huh! Lol!**

**SonPanssj4: I know! She's moving ): But lmao why did you laugh when Trunks said "What's your deal?!" Lmao.**

**dbzgirl1998: Yep ): She's moving to America for six years. And I dunno why Piccolo o.O Lmao! DID YOU KNOW HE IS THE _ONLY _GREEN CHARACTER IN DBZ WITH A NOSE?! LITERALLY THE ONLY! **

**Saiyan Chik: No I do not have bbm but why can't you log into FanFiction again?**

**Butterscotch: Aw! Thanks dear!**

**Khena loves jay: Aw thanks! When you said "I love it" I thought of that song "I love it" by: Icona Pop. Lol!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Departure

It was finally the day of Pan's departure and she was sitting in her room with the bracelet Trunks made for her when they were younger. She felt tears stream down her cheeks as she closed her eyes tightly. So many memories in this place she calls her home that she has to say goodbye to. A small knock on her door interrupted her from her trance as she wiped her tears and cleared her throat as she put the bracelet under her pillow. "Come in," She said as her heart dropped even more when she saw onyx orbs meet her own.

"Pan," Goten said with eyes full of comfort as he walked over to his little sister.

"Hey Goten," She said hoarsely; he looked guilty. "What'd you do?" She accused seeing the look in his eyes.

"Pan, I know this is probably the last thing you planned before leaving but... It has to be done." He said before standing up and walking out of the room leaving her confused.

"Goten wait! What are you-

Before she could finish anything she had to say, Trunks walked into her room.

**Trunks' POV:**

My chest felt heavy as I met her eyes... The eyes I was miss once they were gone. She stared at me with anger and pain as I closed the door. "Pan, I never meant to hurt you." I said choking on the words a bit. "I didn't know it would come to this." Pan's nose pointed high into the air as I bit my bottom lip.

"What is that?" She questioned; I knew what she smelt and I wasn't going to deny it.

"Pan I-

"Have you been... Smoking?" I swallowed hard; I felt a knot in my throat. I thought smoking would ease the stress; it did very little. "Where the hell did you get cigarettes from?" She said with a screwed up face.

"S-Stella." Stella was a girl at school was was addicted to many things, and cigarettes were her least, but she still had them.

"Trunks I can't believe you!" She shouted as I tried to shush her.

"Pan, shush! I don't want anyone to find out." I said feeling enough shame.

"How did you get past everyone with the strongest smell of cigarettes I've every smelt in my life?" I had to admit, it was pretty strong.

"I flew through Goten's window and explained everything and he let me in." I could tell she was hurt by my actions. "But the reason I came here was to apologize." I said as my pride hit an all time low.

"Trunks I don't want your apology. You've done enough... Just go." She said to me as it felt like someone had just slapped me across the face. I didn't want to argue with her and make it worse... What can I say? I tried. I sighed as I took a small note from my pocket and dropped it into one of the suit cases of her's that was open on the floor.

_She's going to know how sorry I am... Even if it takes six years. _

I said to myself as I felt a pain in my heart and a burn in the eyes.

**Regular POV:**

Pan finished packing her suitcases as she sighed and headed downstairs to see everyone's depressed faces.

"Oh Panny!" ChiChi cried as she ran to hug her daughter. "I don't want to see you go." Pan felt her mother's hot tears seep through her v-neck shirt and onto her creamy skin of her shoulder.

"Momma," Pan said adding a sad chuckle. "I'll be back before you know it." She said pulling away lightly as she stared at everyone in the room. "Well, this is it." She said pouting a bit. Piccolo stood in the corner of the room looking down; he may have been tough, but he had a heart. He was taking a girl away from her family for six years for Kami's sake! Everyone gave their goodbyes and hugs to Pan as she tried to hold back her tears. "Well, goodbye everyone. I'm going to miss you all." Pan turned on her heels to walk out the door but was stopped by a loud shout.

"Panda-Pie!" Pan blushed and smiled at the floor; only one person called her 'Panda-Pie' when she was younger. Pan turned back around to be met by two large arms closing around her.

"Goten," Pan said letting her tears roll down her cheeks.

"Pan, I don't want you to go. You're my little sister and I'm going to miss you." He said crying and kissing her head. "Promise me you won't let anyone change you Pan."

"Goten you know-"

"Pan," Goten said desperately. "Promise me." Pan nodded.

"I promise Goten." She said hugging him tighter.

"I promise, if anything or anyone ever tries to hurt you or do something to you by force... I'll fly all the way to America and kill them all." Goten said through his sobs making Pan laugh because she knew he was serious.

"Nothing is going to happen Goten, nothing." She said hugging him tighter one last time. Goten pulled back reluctantly and stared at his sister's beautiful face; after all, he wouldn't see it in person for another six years. Goten kissed his sister's head; he really didn't want to see her go.

"Well, we're off." Pan said wiping away her last few tears and giving everyone a sad smile.

* * *

Trunks and Goten sat in their Theater Arts class sitting quietly as the teacher spoke.

"Okay, I hope everyone had enough time to practice their songs... Because right now, we have Trunks Briefs and Goten Son performing their song." Everyone began to clap as Trunks shook his head sadly. This song he made was dedicated to Pan... Too bad she wouldn't hear it. It had everything he wanted to tell her in it. Goten smirked as he walked up to the stage because girls began to holler for him and Trunks.

"Alright," Goten said as he smiled; Goten was only singing backup. "This song is called 'Underwater', of course, I'm only singing backup. But... Enjoy!" Goten took a step back as Trunks took the mic for head singer.

"Um, like Goten said... Enjoy." Trunks cleared his throat as the music began to play.

_[I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do.]

__Trunks took a deep breath after he and Goten finished their song. There was a silence before cheers and claps filled the room; one girl flashed Goten making him blush deeply.

"Miss Barka! Office, now!" The teacher spat due to the fact she caught her flashing Goten. Goten snickered and winked at the young girl walking towards the door and mouthed the words '_call me'. _Trunks made a sad smile; same old Goten.

"Nice song Trunks." Chima said to him; he still hadn't broken up with her. She gave him a huge hug. She was a beautiful girl, but she wasn't the beautiful girl he wanted. Trunks stood still as Chima hugged him; and she noticed. "What's wrong Trunks?" She said with her arms still wrapped around his waist as she pulled back.

"I-it's nothing Chima." He said sighing as he reluctantly hugged her back. He wanted Pn back desperately.

* * *

Pan sighed as her and Piccolo reached their new home; it was an apartment complex in Miami, Florida. "Well Pan, we're home." He said unlocking the door walking into apartment. There was a living room right when you walked in, to the right was the kitchen, down the hall was three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and at the way end on the hall was the balcony. Pan chose the room closet to the end of the hall and began unpacking; after all it was his home for the next six years. Pan clicked the lock screen on her phone and fell onto her bed; she wanted to call Trunks but she was still mad at him... Wasn't she?

"Ugh, what am I going to do?" She spoke to herself.

"You can always forgive and forget." Pan jumped at the deep voice.

"Piccolo? Knock would you?!" She said clutching her chest; he heart was beating extremely fast. He chuckled.

"Heh, sorry Pan," He said standing in the doorway. "May I come in?" She nodded as he closed the door and sat on the chair that was in front of the desk in her room. "Pan, I know this move is pretty hard on your part, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you in this journey." He said clasping his green hands together. "I've helped generations of your family for years. First, your father, then your eldest brother, and then your oldest brother. Now Pan, I'm helping you. It's kind of funny. The Son family has become a real family to me. Your father has selected me to be your guardian because I'm the only one patient and wise enough to help you through this journey, and I refuse to let you or him down. Pan, the reason why you've left shall remain unknown until the time is right and when it is, I'll inform you. For now, please just try to cope with this new lifestyle?" Pan took a deep breath and nodded.

"What about my problem with Trunks?" Piccolo shook his head.

"Pan, sometimes the mind makes us think we want something or want to say something that we don't really mean. I think Trunks was just hurt from the fact he thought you had a boyfriend because he really cares about you and now he's even more hurt from you moving for six years because he's never going to get to tell you what he's wanted to." Pan looked confused.

"How do you know this?"

"I can see it in his eyes when someone mentions your name or if he sees you." Piccolo said simply.

"Thanks Piccolo, it means a lot that you care." She said with a sad smile with tears welling in her eyes. With that, he walked out of the room.

_Sending Text to: My Romeo?_

_Hey Trunks, can we talk? Call me later. xx._

**Hey everyone, hoped you liked this chapter! Love you all!**

**Kaityln: Text back Trunks!**

**Kim: Call Trunks!**

**Jade: TRUNKS!**

**Me: O_O Piccolo?**


End file.
